


Like the Tides

by Zephyr_Loki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: All mistakes are my own, Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Gadreel (Supernatural), Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anxiety Attacks, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Sam Winchester, Beta Meg Masters, Canon-Typical Violence, Courting Rituals, F/M, Hostage Situations, John's A+ Parenting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta'd, Omega Dean, Omega Eileen Leahy, Omega Gabriel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Painkillers, Possession, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sleep Walking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Touch-Starved Dean Winchester, True Mates, Trying For A Baby, Wolf Pack, always meant to be one shot but that NEVER happens, and very sexist, gadreel is the bad guy, infirmary, medical setting, mentions of mpreg, minor lovers' spat, more tags to come as this is written, my attempt at writing smut is laughable, praying, semi-arranged mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyr_Loki/pseuds/Zephyr_Loki
Summary: "Do what now?" I whispered. "No, no, no, wait a minute, you aren't... pawning me off are you?  What did I do?  D-did I do something wrong?  If this is some political move, so help me..."Sam stood quickly from his chair and came to crouch down in front of me.  "Dean, no." he laid his hand over mine that was fisted into my jeans. "No, brother, no.  Of course not, you did nothing wrong.  He just- just wants to meet you.  That's all.  You don't owe him anything, I just think it would be good for you.  From what I hear, he's a great Alpha and an amazing Wolf Healer.  He's even offered to help take care of Eileen when she goes into labor.  Someone from a previous get-together in his pack mentioned you, and he requested a meeting."
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 62
Kudos: 327





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all, and welcome to another of my Destiel fics. Happy reading!
> 
> Please be patient with an upload schedule, as it does not exist. I write when things come to mind or I'm able to write out dreams I have of this pairing.
> 
> Note the tags, there may be changes with each update. Thanks!

I was used to being ordered around by the Pack Alpha. It wasn't often that a demand came from my brother's mouth, but when there was a direct order in front of the entire pack, I'd play the submissive omega and nod. I refused to allow anyone to think Sam couldn't control the pack, least of all when it came to me. Sam took over the pack at 18, took a mate, and had just turned 19 with a baby on the way.

I wasn't mated, but as brother to the Pack Alpha, I was pretty high up on the totem pole. No matter the request, I just clenched my jaw, kept my head down, and moved on without a word. I would re-think on that in a few moments.

Eileen knocked on my bedroom door at around noon. When I opened it, I returned her nervous smile as she signed and spoke simultaneously that Sam was in his office and needed to see me.

"Everything okay?" I signed back. "You look like he's about to kick me out."

Eileen laughed and said, "Of course not, silly. That will never happen, especially with me around. I'll walk with you." I grabbed my phone and stepped out. Once the door was closed, I held out my arm for my sister-in-law to take. She smiled again and we began trekking to the other side of the monstrous cabin the pack called the Main House. 

Eileen's free hand rubbed her rounded stomach. I think she still had 2 months left until the baby came, but I was convinced the doctor was mistaken and there were two in there. She really was glowing, and seemed enviably happy. It was nice to have another Omega close by. Even though we were not the same first-gender, our sub-genders really drew us together since she met Sam last year during the pack parties.

Twice a year, all the packs in the state would gather together on our reservation to search for a mate. Anyone under eighteen had to be home or in their respective sleeping arrangements by midnight so the adults could "play", so to speak. All the fun didn't really start until then; people paired up and went to their tents or cabins for hook-ups. The parties would go on for a full week, once in April and again in September. The packs would clean up the beaches and their sleeping areas before they left when it was over, at least. It was considered a sign of respect and each pack showed it well.

Even if you didn't find a mate by the seventh sunrise, the next rager was soon to come. I'd been to a few of the parties since I was 18, but just never met anyone with the right scent. I liked that I could drink freely and talk to anyone. I played with a few guys and some girls, but they were just flings that never lasted past the parties. I was grateful that no one I had met at these things was took clingy, and just wanted to have fun like me.

Sam's office door was open when we got to him. Eileen led the way in and sat next to her mate. Sam was hunched over some letters on his desk and straightened up when I shut the office door.

"Hey Dean, how's it going?" he said. The vibe in the room was already eating at me. I felt some weird tension in the air, and cleared the lump in my throat before replying.

"I'm good, Sammy. No complaints." I sat in the armchair across from the desk. "What's up? Need some help getting ready for the parties next week?" I pulled my waist-length braid over my shoulder and fidgeted with the ends, waiting for Sam to just tell me what the hell was happening.

"Yeah, actually. I was going to ask if you were going? I know you don't usually, but I felt you should this time around."

"Umm..." I was so confused now.

Sam leaned back in his chair with a letter in hand. "I got a letter from the Novak pack. It seems their Pack Alpha Chuck passed away due to pining sickness after his mate Becky died 6 months ago. The new Pack Alpha, Chuck's eldest son, is looking to make friends, and he is asking to meet you specifically. They live about 2 towns over from here, on their own reservation."

To say that I fucking froze was an understatement. Eileen shifted in her seat and tried sending a calming scent toward me.

"Do what now?" I whispered. "No, no, no, wait a minute, you aren't... pawning me off are you? What did I do? D-did I do something wrong? If this is some political move, so help me..."

Sam stood quickly from his chair and came to crouch down in front of me. "Dean, no." he laid his hand over mine that was fisted into my jeans. "No, brother, no. Of course not, you did nothing wrong. He just- just wants to meet you. That's all. You don't owe him anything, I just think it would be good for you. From what I hear, he's a great Alpha and an amazing Wolf Healer. He's even offered to help take care of Eileen when she goes into labor. Someone from a previous get-together in his pack mentioned you, and he requested a meeting."

I couldn't move. A Pack Alpha requesting to meet me? I'm 23, and this has never happened before. All I could do was stare past Sam at the wall and try not to hyperventilate.

"Dean? Dean, I promise, you aren't obligated to do anything. Please say something, man. This isn't an order, but I'd really like it if you would do this for me. At least take a breath for me."

I sucked in a huge breath and let it out slow, letting Eileen's calming scent finally wash over me. When I could move again, she had a soft smile on her face, though her eyes still showed some worry.

"Promise me, Sammy. Please, don't kick me out."

"I swear to you that I would never send you away. I just want to show some extra respect and condolences while the Novak pack is in mourning. I think Castiel means well, and doesn't intend for you to be some kind of gift for his new status." Sam's scent told me he was being sincere. "Will you do this for me, Dean? He really has an interest in you. I think it would be good for you, too. You haven't been to the parties in a while, I'd like you to go this time. Who knows? You might like him."

I scoffed, wishing I had an excuse, like 'Oh sorry, my heat's coming, I can't make it.' or something. But I totally would never use that, Sam would probably throw the Alpha in my room with me if it meant he got what he asked for. Nope. Can't think like that.

My jaw clenched up on its own. I managed to mutter "Alright, Alpha. I'll do as you say."

Sam stood and smiled down at me, all bright and cheery. "Thank you, brother."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Castiel was laid out on his bed, fully dressed with shoes on and an un-knotted tie. The phone in his hands had a picture of a pack party from two years ago. His brother Gabriel had taken some photos and sent them to him, pointing out the man he had since become enraptured with. Castiel was disappointed to hear the omega hadn't shown up to a party since these photos were taken, but Gabriel had asked around to find out who he was.

Dean, omega brother to the Winchester Pack Alpha Sam. Not mated and not being courted. Bright green eyes, long hair with dark roots and lighter down the lengths, gorgeous smile. Beautiful.

Dean was tall and muscular from what he could tell. Things an omega wasn't if you thought of them in general. It was typical for them to grow their hair out to show their omega status like their native wolf ancestors. In the photo, Dean was next to Gabriel in a selfie and a red cup raised toward the camera. He felt almost jealous of their proximity in the photo, but Gabriel swears he just talked with him.

While Castiel fully understood technology like anyone his age, he had mailed a formal letter to extend a friendship with Sam, offered up a friendship and his healing knowledge should ever it be needed, and asked if he could meet his brother. He included his email and phone number in the letter, assuring Sam he could contact him at anytime.

Just as the alpha was about to put the phone down, he saw a text notification.

'Alpha Novak, this is Alpha Sam from the Winchester pack. I received your letter, and I thank you for reaching out. My mate and I would love for your pack to join us next week, and my brother Dean has agreed to meet you. See you soon.'

Castiel replied with a thank you and saved Sam's number in his contacts. A bit of excitement rushed through him now. The alpha had wanted to meet Dean for two years, but never had the courage to show up to a pack party, much less to reach out to the Winchester Pack.

The Winchesters were like royalty among wolves. Samuel Campbell and John Winchester were considered the top of the food chain in their days. Once Samuel stepped down as Pack Alpha and agreed for John to mate his daughter Mary, their packs migrated together, creating one of the strongest and most influential packs in the nation.

He could do this. He would meet the Winchester omega and see if they were a match. The intention was to court Dean, to see how his fantasies of the omega compared to the real thing, but he wanted to make sure they were compatible before thinking too far ahead.

As the new Pack Alpha, Castiel was expected to find a mate as soon as possible. An omega mate would balance the Pack Alpha's order, and as the Pack Omega, that mate would be expected to help him carry the burdens of being in charge. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

The week flew by far too quickly for my nerves. It feels like I didn't have any time to prepare. Pack parties were never something I was for or against, I just went if I felt like it. I could drink and flirt without same, but the last two years I just wasn't up to it. I figured I wasn't meant to meet anyone and I was resigned to being un-mated. Being expected to have pups as an omega really pissed me off. Then again, pack laws and thoughts on sub-gender rights were working with the times instead of against it. Sure, I wanted kids one day, maybe. It's one thing to force someone to mate and procreate several times. It's not like we wolves had population problems. There were plenty of us.

I still didn't get why all of a sudden the new Novak alpha wanted to come to a pack party and requested an audience, but here we are. I'm sure he was being pressured into this somehow. Maybe Castiel's second-in-command has been pushing him since ascending as Pack Alpha.

I'd showered and dried my hair. I even went the extra mile to make my brother happy and asked Eileen to french braid my hair for me. It was a huge deal in our culture to allow someone else to touch your hair. It was a bonding experience, one that came from love and trust. She was way too delighted at the request and couldn't stop telling me how excited she was for me as she brushed away and pulled all my hair back into a long thick rope.

When she was done, Eileen sat on my bed beside me and I admitted how nervous I was. My sister-in-law didn't laugh at me, or make me feel like an idiot. She took both my hands in hers and told me everything would be fine, that I could leave when I wanted. She reminded me who I was, that I was more than just the Pack Alpha's omega brother.

"You're a Winchester." she said. "By all means, you are a prince among us wolves. By Fenrir's grace, you are a strong and capable man. Just remember that he's meeting the entire pack for the first time. First impressions between new Pack Alphas are very important. Like Sam told you before, you don't owe him anything, but from what I understand he is mainly coming to meet you, Dean. I promise, everything will be fine. Just be you, like you are with every stranger you've met. I've never seen anyone leave your presence and say they wouldn't return."

I think I turned red at that last sentence. I thanked Eileen and as she was leaving, she reminded me not to wear scent blocking spray.

"What...?"

"Don't you dare try to cover up your scent this week. Give yourself a chance to see if you're compatible with him. I'm sure you'll both get along."

"Are you sure this is just a meeting and not some arranged courting?" I signed without speaking so anyone around wouldn't hear.

"I can't answer that for Alpha Castiel, but from Sam and I to you: I promise." she replied. "Although, I see nothing wrong with playing around."

I gaped at my brother's mate in disbelief that she just insinuated....

"See you in half an hour, Dean! We'll meet you on the sound stage so Sam can welcome everyone before sundown." Eileen disappeared down the hallway.

I stared at my bedside clock for the next 20 minutes, trying to stay calm. I seriously resisted undoing Eileen's hard work and just crawling under the covers for the rest of the week. But I couldn't embarrass Sam like that. I pocketed my phone, took one last look at my dark grey Henley and jeans, and exited my room with a defeated sigh.

Since the beach was practically my back yard, it didn't take long to get to the stage and see Sam and Eileen already greeting people. The musicians were almost finished setting up, torches were lit all the way down the rez, and the crowd was way larger than the last time I'd attended.

I acknowledged everyone I passed on the way to the front of the crowd. The waves from the ocean made the winds pick up, wafting all the scents around me into my face and I had to breathe slowly to not be overwhelmed. Unconsciously, I took a deep breath through my mouth but still a scent hit my nose like one of those ocean waves.

Sweet spices, like cinnamon. Some hint of orange. And something like pine sap, maybe.

I looked around for the source, but with all the wolves around, I couldn't place it. I passed a tall guy in a tan trench coat who was facing away me and internally scoffed.

Dude, you're on a beach. 

I didn't pay much more attention as Sam spotted me and waved me over. The scent all but disappeared as I came to stand beside them. Eileen hugged me and Sam placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. As we ascended the stairs to the stage mic, all eyes turned to us and the voices around us silenced.

Sam greeted everyone and went with a simple speech, reminding everyone to clean up after themselves when it was time to leave, but also to have fun.

I hung back from Sam and Eileen as the crowd cheered and whooped. I stood up straight and tried to appear nonchalant, but my hands were fisted in my pockets. The guy in the trench coat was slightly off to the right of us, standing by the stage steps. He was blatantly gawking at me with the weirdest expression on his face while a man was talking quietly to him at his side. I recognized the other man as someone I'd met here before.

"I'd especially like to thank the Novak's new Pack Alpha for coming. Castiel Novak, you and your pack are welcome here." 

As everyone clapped and cheered, Sam gestured to the trench coat alpha by the steps, who took one step up and nodded to everyone around him.

No fucking way. Trench Coat Dude was Castiel Novak? I won't lie, the alpha was hot, but how was he wearing a 3 piece suit and coat right now? I was already starting to sweat in a Henley and jeans. I wasn't even wearing shoes and this dude was dressed to the nines.

Sam's hand was on my shoulder again as we left the stage so the music could begin. Eileen was the first to shake the new Pack Alpha's hand and introduced Sam and I. Sam took his hand from me long enough to also shake Castiel's hand, then put it back on my shoulder. The scent I had picked up earlier was around me again.

"Castiel, this is my brother Dean. Dean, this is Pack Alpha Castiel." The new alpha stared at me again as I stepped forward and tentatively held my hand out for him to shake.

"Alpha Novak." I said quietly.

Castiel took my hand in both of his and raised my wrist to his lips.

"Hello, Dean." He actually kissed my skin and his lips stayed for a moment as he inhaled before standing up straight. "Please, call me Castiel. I'd very much like us all to be friends."

I felt like a fumbling teenager all over again. His voice was so deep, almost like gravel. The tingling from his touching my skin lingered. I won't lie, his deep blue eyes were freakin' stunning. Chaotic dark brown hair, tanned skin, and with a scent to rival any alpha I'd ever met.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All l know is, something in me clicked when I first saw you. I immediately wanted to court you, speak to you." Castiel explained. "My wolf has never been this way with any other being. Touching your skin and catching your scent called to something in me, and I can't turn the other way. I will leave you alone if you so ordered me, but you are stuck in my mind now more than ever. As for my parents, I thank you for your condolences. My father was an absolute wreck when my mother passed. Losing his mate killed him after a short amount of time, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note the tags, there may be changes with each update. Thanks!

Can you have a staring contest with a total stranger, knowing you're both staring but not being able to help it? Fenrir, he had the most stunning blue eyes I'd ever seen in real life. The light scruff on his face was dark like his hair, and his lips were amazing. And now I'm staring at his lips like a loon. Great.

I finally blinked and looked back at Sam as he continued talking to our new friends. Eileen easily kept up with the conversation by lip-reading and nodded every now and then. It was then I realized Castiel hadn't released my hand. I looked down at the other man's fingers closed gently around mine and casually reminded him he could release me by running my thumb up and down the back of his hand.

Castiel let me go after a moment of realization and nodded without breaking the conversation with my brother. Something inside me howled for that small contact to return. My wolf seemed upset like it was missing the stranger's touch already.

Fuck. He scent-marked me when he kissed my wrist. Did he do that on purpose? 

I took a tiny step back from the group, but there was nowhere to go without everyone thinking I was being rude to our new friends. They were all around me, I couldn't let them think I was repulsed by them. I felt Eileen's small hand reach up to rest on my lower back, and I stilled. Her face was relaxed, her eyes told me everything was okay. She smiled like she knew what was going on in my head.

"Dean?" Sam's voice cut through the brain fog. I looked up and he seemed like he had been waiting for a response.

"I'm sorry, Alpha. Do what now?"

He laughed, "Eileen and I are going to take some of our new friends over to the food area, would you walk with Alpha Castiel?"

Our friends paired up with us as I nodded in agreement. Castiel stood tall beside me as we made our way to dinner.

"Forgive me, Dean." he whispered as we walked. "You are so breathtaking, I forgot myself."

"It's fine, Alpha. It didn't bother me."

"No? I'm glad to hear that, omega. May I take your hand again?" 

Without thought, I took his hand into mine, once more feeling that strange spark from the contact. The Alpha sighed in contentment.

Dinner was grilled burgers and pie and everything that I loved. I tried not scarf everything down like usual and kept pace with those around me. The strangest part, which for whatever reason didn't bother me, was throughout eating, Castiel's hand either held mine on top of the table as we sat together, or perched on my knee. It was like we'd been lovers for years.

I hadn't really had prolonged physical contact in about two years now, so the feeling wasn't new but it also wasn't something I was used to. I didn't realize how much my wolf craved touch until half way through eating.

Once we were all finished eating, Castiel asked Sam if he could spend some time getting to know me one-on-one. I wasn't offended by this, as Sam was Pack Alpha and I was under his protection. Sam nodded and stated it was fine if I okay with it.

I looked a few times between my brother's expectant expression, and the new Alpha friend beside me. "Sure, Alpha. Where to?"

After parting ways with the small group, Gabriel, who I came to find out was not only Castiel's second-in-command but was also his omega brother, winked at us both with a knowing grin and walked away.

"Would you like to sit in my cabin with me, Dean? It seems the crowd is starting to get louder over time. We could talk over coffee?"

Instead of taking his hand this time, I took hold of Castiel's arm as he led the way. Was I being too forward? I was getting too comfortable too fast and didn't want to give the Alpha the wrong impression. I was a natural flirt, sure, but this man came here with more than a friendship with my brother on his mind, didn't he?

"I hope you'll forgive me again, Dean, but you're scent is amazing. Black cherries and honey, a wonderful combination."

"I, uh, thanks, you smell really great too. How can you smell anything specific with all the packs around us?"

Castiel opened the door to cabin he would be in for the week and flipped on the lights. "It helps that you are so near, I've also never smelled anyone as wonderful as you do, if you don't mind my saying so. My brother has told me on many occasions I have no tact, and say whatever comes to mind."

The prominent scent of the Alpha hit me like the tides of the shore outside as I walked into the cabin.

"I don't really have a problem with honesty, Cas." I said. Oh shit, I've already given him a nickname. The Alpha shut the door with a low chuckle and proceeded to shuck off the trench coat, along with his suit jacket and shoes. He pottered around to the kuerig while rolling up his sleeves to show strong wrists and forearms. 

'Don't be a creep, Winchester. He's not yours to ogle over.' I sat at the dark wood table and cleared my throat.

Cas faced me and crossed his ankles. leaning back onto the counter with hands on the lip of the granite top.

"I'd like to get to know you, Dean. As in, really know you. I didn't come here only to befriend Sam. I'd seen a photo of you with Gabriel from a pack-party a few years ago, and have been anxious to step up and reach out. The passing of my father has changed things, made me come to the idea that life really is too short, even for us wolves."

Before I could speak, coffee was in front of me on the table, creamer and sugar beside it with a tiny spoon on a napkin. Castiel was fast, or I was just too caught up in my mind to notice he had moved.

"I can't lie and tell you I wasn't intrigued the moment I laid eyes on you, Dean. You are exactly what I pictured in my head, right down to the smooth skin and strong personality. I don't mean this entirely based on looks, but you are stunning. I wish I had Alpha'd up sooner, as it were. Tell me, Dean, is this alright? Do you want me to stop talking?"

I put sugar into my coffee and took a sip of the steaming liquid. "I just want to know, why me? You're a Pack Alpha, you could literally have anyone, yet you ventured here just for a meeting with an omega you've only seen in pictures. I'm not saying I'm not interested, believe me, but there's got to be more choices for you than a Winchester omega. I'm really sorry about your parent's by the way. From what I've heard, pining sickness is unimaginably terrible for wolves."

"All l know is, something in me clicked when I first saw you. I immediately wanted to court you, speak to you." Castiel explained. "My wolf has never been this way with any other being. Touching your skin and catching your scent called to something in me, and I can't turn the other way. I will leave you alone if you so ordered me, but you are stuck in my mind now more than ever. As for my parents, I thank you for your condolences. My father was an absolute wreck when my mother passed. Losing his mate killed him after a short amount of time, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

All of a sudden, shouts of alarm and protest rose up outside. Castiel and I froze while staring at each other, then jumped up and threw open the door.

"Where's the omega I've heard so much about? Come here, sweet thing, your Alpha's here to take you home and have you on this knot all week long." a dark voice over the speakers yelled. "Come out, come out, little Dean, don't keep me waiting."

"Who the hell is that?" Castiel growled.

"I don't know. They sound worse than drunk." I started shaking for a reason I couldn't explain. Everyone within eyesight on the reservation was facing the soundstage a few cabins away. There was a group of hulking men I couldn't make out surrounding the microphone. Obscenities and horrible noises no one should make in public rang out on the speakers. People in charge of all the younger wolves were leading them away from the beach. Something bad was happening and all I wanted was to be with Castiel and my brother and sister.

Cas put his hands on my upper arms and calmly said, "Stay close. Let's find Sam." Castiel didn't let me go, though his grip was gentle on my elbow. He asked a few others what was going on and where Sam could be found.

Gabriel appeared out of nowhere and whispered harshly that an uninvited pack from Missouri had shown up stupid drunk and high out of their minds. "Brother, they are looking for Dean, we need to get him to Sam and keep him protected. Their crazy Pack Alpha is screaming about Dean being his due property and that he's here to collect on some debt by John Winchester. I don't even think they are really an established pack, they seem more like rogues."

"What?!" I yelled, scared out of my mind.

"Sam is at the stage with his second and a group of beta's. I want your permission to join them and take out the trash."

"Granted, Gabriel. Let's go. Dean, don't let go of me now." He pulled my hands to his body and made me grip onto his shirt as he put his arm around my hip and walked quickly to the stage.

"You have no right to be on my reservation, Gadreel. Get out of here, and take your goons now!" Sams growling voice was heard over the mayhem as people left the beaches.

"Not until you give me what I was promised. The omega is mine per the agreement with John, and I'm here for payment. I'll gladly leave once you hand the little slut over."

My blood ran cold, I was trembling so hard Cas had to tighten his hold so I wouldn't fall as we stomped along the sand. By the time we reached Sam, I was so in shock at the stranger's words I was losing the ability to speak.

My father sold me? Was he so in debt, he gambled me away? Disgusting piece of shit, all of them. My father was an asshole, and granted he wasn't around much after Mom's death, but to sell me over some stupid debt? I could feel the heat from Cas's anger and his scent had turned into something like soot or burning ash.

By the time we got to the stage, Sam and the other Alpha were fighting with clawed nails and fangs out. I'd never seen my younger brother like this before. Eileen was off to the side, held back and being guarded by Sam's second-in-command, a beta named Meg. Several of our pack's betas and omega alike stood around the pregnant Pack Omega, ready to fight for someone they had dubbed the Pack Mother. By wolf law, once a pair of Pack Alpha's fought, only other Pack Alpha's could interfere.

Cas led me over to Eileen and the defensive wolves around her opened up just enough for us to squeeze by. Eileen threw her arms around my shoulders, crying hysterically while her mate was fighting not thirty feet from us. Cas released me and tried to walk away, but my grip on his shirt didn't loosen.

"Don't! Don't leave me here, Alpha! You- you can't, please..." I choked on the words. I couldn't move except to turn my head with Eileen attached to my front and Castiel's shirt in my hand.

"Dean, I know you're scared, but I promise I will protect you and these packs. You're brother needs help, and your sister needs you. It will be okay, omega, but you have to let me go." Cas had to pry my hand from his shirt, the once starched fabric twisted and wrinkled now. Cas took one step away, then leaned back towards me once more, kissing my forehead, then turning towards the fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel's hands were on the back of my head before I could move. He pulled me in flush against him and kissed me slow and deep, like he had all the time in the world. I didn't breathe until he released me. My heart was pounding in my rib cage and I could see the flush of arousal on Cas's chest.

As I was keeping Eileen from falling to her knees, I could hear the angry grunts of punches landing from the fight on stage. Things were being knocked over, growling from everyone around me, and yelling. So much yelling. The whole thing was terrifying. Things like this don't happen at pack-parties. They especially don't happen on Winchester lands.

My sister was still attached to my front, I could hear and feel her heaving from sobbing. Until I noticed her grasping her rounded stomach in pain.

"Meg, we need to get Eileen to the main house!" I yelled over my shoulder in the direction I hoped the second-in-command was standing. "She's in too much distress, it could hurt her and the pup if we don't get her to a quiet safe space and calm her down." Meg appeared behind Eileen and reached around to touch her pregnant belly,

"Her stomach is tight, she's two months too soon. You're right, Dean. Let's go. My lady," Meg leaned down to Eileen and made sure her voice was loud enough that Eileen could grasp her words, "I know you fear for the Alpha, but we need to get you to lay down at home. With everything going on, you can't stay here or you'll lose the pup. Do you trust me?"

Eileen pulled her head from my shoulder with a grimace and nodded with teeth bared. "Let's go." she agreed.

Meg managed to turn Eileen around and pick her up bridal style. "All right, boys and girls. Relocate this entourage so the Pack Mother can rest safely at home. Move!"

Eileen looked around frantically, calling my name as we practically ran with our defensive group off the now empty beach. I stayed by Meg's side with a hand on Eileen's ankle so she'd know I was there. The only glimpse I had of the fighting was Castiel's fist connecting with whom I assumed was Gadreel's jaw, knocking the idiot off his feet. Hell yeah!

I stayed focused on Eileen once we were inside the main house and tried to keep as calm as possible. If the pup was born now... No, my sister and niece would be fine. Someone had already called the pack healer, a beta named Crowley, who waited patiently in Sam and Eileen's room. Once Meg placed her on the bed, I sat with my sister and held her hand as Crowley pulled out a stethoscope and placed it low on her belly. Meg stood silently off to the side, keeping watch with her arms crossed over her chest.

"All right, my dear, you're going to be just fine. I want you to try to calm down for me, okay? Deep, slow breaths with me. In, and out... Good girl, in, and out... Perfect. You and your pup are doing wonderfully, darling. Give me a number one through ten, what are your pain levels right now?"

"Two, now. Thank you." Eileen stretched her legs and closed her eyes. "How's Sam? Is the fight still going?" I patted her face and eyes gently with tissues and tossed them into the little basket beside the bed.

"I'm sorry, darling, we don't know yet." Just as he was putting his stethoscope back in his bag, he put his cellphone to his ear.

"Yes? It's over? Oh, thank Fenrir, that rogue is ridiculous." my head jerked to Crowley and I tried to hear who was on the other side of the call. Crowley nodded to himself, "Tell Alpha Sam that his mate and pup are doing well and are safe in their bed. Also, Dean is here with her. Yes," the beta's eyes scanned me over. "Dean is safe, he doesn't seem to be hurt. Let Alpha Castiel know his intended is unharmed."

I sputtered, "Intended?" as Crowley hung up. "What...wh--"

Eileen managed a small laugh with eyes still closed, "I told you he'd like you, Dean. Why are you so surprised? Everyone on that beach could tell you were a match." She gently ran her free hand over the bottom of her belly and sighed.

I could feel my face heat up as Crowley agreed and stood up to leave. "Alright, dearest, I think you should stay off your feet for the rest of this pregnancy. You're stomach is no longer tight like a drum; you are not in early labor. I will bring a list of things tomorrow that you should avoid eating after you and Alpha Sam get some rest, and I want you to be as stress-free as possible. I want you to try to drink plenty of water. If you are unable to sleep, I can have some camomile tea with honey brought up."

Eileen opened her eyes with a disgusted groan. The healer chuckled and leaned down to kiss her brow. "I know, my lady, but after something like this, we can't be too careful, can we? My new rooms have been made ready downstairs. Alpha Sam had asked me just last week to move in to prepare for when you go into labor. I swear, the man has a sixth sense about things when it comes to you. Please let me know if either you or Dean need anything, I will come running." Crowley tilted his head at us and left, shutting the door quietly.

Eileen turned her head towards me. "Dean, will you help me change? I can't wear these leggings anymore."

Meg touched a gentle hand to Eileen's elbow and proceeded to step outside while I rummaged the dresser for a sleep dress. I helped Eileen to sit up after getting her maternity leggings off. Once her tunic shirt was off, I put the cream-colored sleep dress over head and smoothed it down around her knees.

"There you go, Sis. How's that?" I asked as I made sure she was propped up enough with pillows and pulled up the covers to go around her waist and legs. I found a brush and started running it through her long mane of hair.

"Much better, thank you." she smiled, almost sad. "That was really scary, Dean. That rogue or whatever was awful. I could barely make out what he was saying, but seeing everyone's hackles raised was so.... unsettling. I'm glad you are alright. I knew where you were, but not seeing you in my sights... I thought he had already grabbed you or something, and then you were there with me, and I was so grateful you weren't hurt. I can feel in our bond that Sam is okay and he's coming into the house now."

"Everything is alright now, Eileen." I shushed, putting the brush down on the nightstand. "Sam is home and we are all safe. I was scared too, I won't lie about that. The things that guy said about me and what he'd do with me were fucking disgusting. I don't plan on going to another pack-party for a while again. Then again, I think everyone's left. Who knows if they'll come back after tonight?"

There was a gentle knock on the bedroom door and Meg's muffled voice came through. "Alpha Sam and Alpha Castiel are here, are you ready for them to come in?" I signed Meg's words for Eileen, her nod was instant.

"Come in, please." The door opened and Sam entered first, holding pitcher of ice water and an empty cup. The Alpha's wet hair was a mess, but you could tell he had tried to tame it with his fingers. His eyes were a dark hazel after his adrenaline had cooled down, but his scent was calmer. He was sporting a black eye and a split lip that had already been bandaged closed. Other than that, he seemed fine and had changed his clothes before coming in.

Castiel came in behind him, he too had changed his clothes and his hair was in no better shape than Sam's. He was wearing sweatpants and a very worn, over sized band tee shirt I couldn't place the name of. He had a bandage over his right temple and a few scratches on his exposed lower arms.

Sam went straight to his pregnant mate, placing the pitcher and cup down before leaning in to kiss her while running a hand over her stomach. "We're okay, Alpha. False alarm." Eileen whispered. Sam kissed her again and then kissed her stomach before sitting beside her on the bed and smiling in thanks at me. He put his arm over Eileen's shoulder and gently pulled in close.

Castiel walked over to me, checking me from head to toe for any injuries before taking me into his arms and pushing his nose into my hair. I had only met this Alpha wolf a few hours ago, but with his arms around me, I felt I had known him for years. It already felt like he was mine.

I turned my face into Cas's throat and breathed him in, standing on my toes to reach him with arms tight around his shoulders. They must have showered before coming upstairs. There was a slight hint of his adrenaline rush left from the fight, but it didn't hinder the warm sweet orange of his scent.

"Is he gone?" I muttered between breaths against Cas's throat.

"Yes, omega, the rogues have left with their tails between their legs. I think we should all get some rest tonight, then talk about these past events in the morning. Is that agreeable, Sam?" Cas turned his head towards the bed. I kept my hands on his shoulders and brought my heels back to the floor.

"That's a great idea. I do have a small request, Cas, if you're okay with it? Why don't you bring your things into one of the spare rooms downstairs? I owe you for stepping in with me tonight, I don't feel right with you not being closer to us after those rogues."

"Do you think they will return?" Castiel turned fully towards my brother and sister, keeping an arm around me.

"I don't think they will tonight, but I'd be grateful if you were in the main house during your stay. You and your pack are special guests, there are plenty of rooms should your second or anyone else like to stay here, too."

After a moment, Castiel agreed with a smile and excused himself. "I will confer with Gabriel and see you all in the morning. Goodnight Sam, Eileen. Dean, will you walk with me?"

Before following Castiel out, I went over to my brother and sister, leaning over Eileen's knees to bring their clasped hands to my forehead.

"I love you both and I'm glad everyone is alright. Please let me know if either of you need anything."

"We love you, Dean." Eileen sniffled as I stood up straight and headed to the door.

"Thank you for protecting my mate and pup, Dean." Sam smiled as I shut the door as quietly as possible. I sighed and leaned my forehead on the wood, exhaustion creeping in.

Castiel's warm hand came to rest on the back of my neck under my braid. He rubbed his fingers against my skin, "Are you alright, Dean?"

"Yeah, I have a headache and my eyes are kind of burning. I feel like I've stared at the sun or was reading on too bright a computer screen."

"It could be an adrenaline drop, sweetheart. Would you like me to leave so you can go to sleep?" He asked.

I stood up straight and gestured for the Alpha to follow me away from my brother and sister's rooms. Once we were downstairs by the kitchen, I made sure we had privacy before speaking again.

"After tonight, I don't want you too far from me now. I want to ask if you'd allow me to sleep in the same room as you. I'm not asking or expecting anything but to sleep, even if I'm on the floor, I don't care. Please, just say--"

Castiel's hands were on the back of my head before I could move. He pulled me in flush against him and kissed me slow and deep, like he had all the time in the world. I didn't breathe until he released me. My heart was pounding in my rib cage and I could see the flush of arousal on Cas's chest.

"I'm glad you seem to feel the same, Dean. I'm afraid I can't let you go too far from me either. I promise to be a perfect gentleman, but I very much want you beside me tonight too. I'll ask Gabriel to have someone bring my things up. Meanwhile why don't you go change and we'll pick a room together when you return? I'll be in the kitchen when you are ready."

I nodded in earnest and practically ran upstairs to my room. Once inside, I stripped and loosened my braid before getting into the shower. After scrubbing away the caked sand on my legs and feet and finishing up, I got out and towel dried my hair as best I could before getting redressed in a soft black tank top and dark grey sweatpants. I put on an over sized flannel shirt to walk around the house in, rolling up the sleeves and leaving it unbuttoned. 

I tried brushing the knots in my hair out as best I could and put a hairband around my wrist in case the strands got annoying laying against my neck. I took one last look at myself in the mirror, smoothing all my hair back behind my shoulders. Then with my phone and charger in hand, headed straight down to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You look at me as if you want me. Don't think for a moment that I don't want you as well."
> 
> A semi-nervous lump formed in my throat as he walked closer to the bed. I stood up slowly and faced away without a word, pulling my flannel off and placing it on the dresser in front of me.
> 
> Castiel's intake of breath made me feel hot in the face. He's been doing that to me since the first moment we met. I've never blushed this much in one day in all my life, yet this Alpha waltzes in wearing a damn trench coat on a beach and here we are.

Upon entering the kitchen, Cas was sitting on one of the bar stools with his elbows on the counter facing away from me. Gabriel and Meg were at the stove, stirring something in a huge pot on one of the burners and speaking softly to one another. Meg was keeping watch over a smaller pot on another burner. I took the stool to Castiel's left and leaned my shoulder against his.

"That was fast, sweetheart." Cas smiled and leaned in a bit and whispered. "You're hair looks amazing like that, not that I didn't like the braid."

I knew Meg and Gabriel had heard him and I lowered my eyes to the counter with a smirk. "Thanks, Cas. What are you guys making? Smells good." Gabriel had already seemed comfortable in the kitchen and found bowls, ladling the soup and placing them in front of Cas and I.

"Chicken noodle soup for all. Sam gave me permission to get in here and make something for anyone who's hungry, so I found everything already stocked up. Meg is going to help me bring some soup and crackers up for him and his mate."

"Make sure those crackers for Eileen are unsalted, please." Castiel added. "Excessive sodium is not good for her or the pup right now."

"Not a problem, Alpha. We made a smaller, more bland batch just for Eileen." My heart did actually clinched a bit at the sweet gesture from our new friends. 

I sat up straight and made eye contact with Gabriel. "I'm sure you'll be hearing a lot of this while you guys are here, but thank you to you and the Novak pack for stepping in to protect us when those dumb asses ruined everything. We hadn't even all been properly introduced and you were ready to throw down an enemy on our reservation without a second thought. I have a feeling our packs will be aligned now more than ever."

Gabriel gave me a huge smile and nodded as his hands were busy holding a tray while Meg loaded up the food. She then tipped a bottle of Advil into her hand and popped two pills onto the counter, sliding them toward me before placing the Advil bottle on the tray with an empty cup.

"I overheard you say you had a headache. These should help." She went into the fridge and grabbed two bottles of water and a can of Dr. Pepper. She put one water in front of Cas, and the soda and a water in front of me as we started eating. She then opened a sleeve of saltines and placed them between Cas and I. "Once we deliver this food, I'm heading off to bed. Does anyone need anything else before we're done?"

"No, but thanks again buddy, this is perfect." As they left the kitchen, I popped the soda can and took the pills before switching to the water and continued with eating. Castiel took a swig of water.

"Your sincerity towards your family and my pack is heartwarming, Dean. I still hope you will be open to us getting to know each other over time. How are you feeling, other than your headache?"

"I should be asking you that, Cas." I swallowed some soup and brought a hand to very lightly touch the bandage over his temple. "You're the one who just fought a practically feral and drunk rogue your first night here." Cas caught my hand and brought my wrist to his lips, much like earlier tonight when Sam introduced us.

"I am perfectly fine now. You and the packs are safe, these wounds will probably be imperceptible by this time tomorrow. I will aid Sam in contacting the other visiting packs to apologize for tonight's events and ask if everyone is alright."

I glanced at the clock over the stove. 1:54 AM. How did time slip by like that? The parties had stated at six o'clock with the sunset and now it was almost two in the morning.

We finished up with soup. I made a point to finish both the water and the soda and placed each in their respective bins for recycling. Cas rinsed out our bowls and spoons, putting his empty water bottle in the recycle bin, and went to pick up his suitcase and gym bag.

"You brought a whole week of clothes in just those two bags? Low maintenance, I like it." I led Castiel away from the kitchen and towards the end of a long hallway. I already knew exactly where he should stay; the room was directly below mine.

Inside, the room was a mix of navy and light gray hues. The bed was a dark wood, king sized four-poster with a heavy navy canopy for when the guest didn't want any sunlight though the blinds to wake them. There was a love seat at the foot of the bed and each room in the main house had its own full bathroom as well as a small table with two chairs.

The bed had a light gray comforter and navy sheets beneath. A mountain of pillows sat on the bed. I plugged up my phone, placing it on the nightstand and made myself comfortable by sitting on the right side on top of the sheets.

I had closed my eyes, leaning back against the pillows, and felt Cas staring at me as he put his things down after shutting the door.

"It smells so much like you in here. Have you slept in here before?" Cas wondered aloud. I opened my eyes and watched as he pulled off his band tee, a white tank top beneath it.

"No. I-- uh... My room is directly above this one. I guess the cleaning ladies didn't have enough scent blocking spray to tone it down."

A purr rumbled through Castiel as he caught me ogling him. "Please, Dean. Don't look at me like that."

"Like what?" I really wanted to know.

"You look at me as if you want me. Don't think for a moment that I don't want you as well."

A semi-nervous lump formed in my throat as he walked closer to the bed. I stood up slowly and faced away without a word, pulling my flannel off and placing it on the dresser in front of me.

Castiel's intake of breath made me feel hot in the face. He's been doing that to me since the first moment we met. I've never blushed this much in one day in all my life, yet this Alpha waltzes in wearing a damn trench coat on a beach and here we are.

Cas had pulled the canopy around his side where the windows were and lowered the covers by the time I turned back around. He ushered me in beside him with soft smile.

"Would it be too forward of me to hold you, Dean? I'd really like to, if you allow me." 

I didn't answer him again, but opted to nudging him with my head to lay on his back and snuggled right into his side with my head under his chin. His heartbeat in my ear was a little fast. Cas's arm wound around my shoulder and he kissed the top of my head holding my other hand over his stomach. Before I even registered it due to falling asleep, I was purring against Castiel's body.

I had no idea what time it was when Gabriel came knocking almost frantically at the door.

"Alpha, do you know where Dean is? Sam says he's not in his room and he's not answering his phone." I sat up from Castiel's arms and grabbed my phone. Four missed calls, two voice mails, seven texts; all from Sam or Meg. I immediately called Sam as Castiel begrudgingly opened the door. Gabriel put on the biggest smile like he had just caught us doing something we shouldn't.

"Alpha, I'm fine, I just woke up." I said when Sam answered. "Please end the search party. Long story short: after everything last night, I felt better staying with Cas in his room." I won't lie, I checked Castiel out while I said this. He was perfectly sleep-rumpled and his usual sex-hair was more chaotic than before. I bit my lip looking at him until Sam asked carefully if I'd slept with him.

"Fenrir help me, we just went to sleep. That's all."

"Dean," Sam laughed. "You can be with whomever, I was just curious. I'm sorry, I was worried, we couldn't find you. You're scent is hard to pinpoint sometimes in this huge place. I'll tell everyone to chill. Can we meet you in the kitchen for breakfast in ten?"

"I get it, I'm fine, really. How's Eileen?" I asked.

"She's feeling much better thanks to yours and Meg's quick thinking. We'll see you in a few." 

I smiled and hung up. Castiel was waving as Gabriel left and shut the door. He leaned back against the door and widened his eyes for a moment at me like 'whoa, boy' from the commotion, then let out a big sigh.

"Next time, I'll leave a note in the kitchen or something. Jeez," I couldn't help but laugh as I left the bed and walked over to Cas for a hug. "Mornin', Sunshine."

"Morning, sweetheart. What time is it, anyway?"

"Almost ten."

"Already?" Cas sighed again, breathing into my hair and running his fingers through it down my back. "Mmm, we need to brush out this mane of yours before we go anywhere."

I pulled myself up to kiss him full on the lips. "Back at ya, buddy."

I got another smile and another kiss. Aside from the house being in minor panic mode, I could get used to waking up like this.

Cas managed to find a brush in his suitcase instead of a comb. With a lot of adorable blushing and fumbling words asking for permission on his part, the Alpha sat behind me on the couch to help brush my hair out.

"Do you have a hair tie?" Castiel sounded hard at work behind me, being as gentle as possible working through any knots. I pulled the hairband off my wrist and held it up over my shoulder.

"Yep, always. You know how to braid?" I was a bit impressed.

"I can only do the plain three strands, but yes. I have a pair of younger twin sisters who would always ask me to help them when mother wasn't feeling well. I was never able to figure out the more complex styles, though I tried."

"Oh, Cas. That's super sweet. Did they come with you for the parties?"

"They may next year, after they turn eighteen. They didn't see much point in going to another reservation when they have to be in bed by midnight."

"That makes sense. If the packs want to return, I'm sure they'll love it." Castiel had placed the braid over the front of my shoulder and bent to kiss my ear. We stood to retrieve our phones and headed to the kitchen hand-in-hand.

"Let's go before they come looking for you again."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't say anything. The day had started off relatively well. I was already imagining spending more nights with the Alpha just outside my door, before breakfast had even begun. I was a fool. I let his presence and his mind-numbingly perfect scent cloud the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warning: short description of an anxiety attack in first-person POV.

The smells of breakfast cooking in the kitchen didn't hide the scents of concern wafting off Sam as we sat at the table. Meg was on Sam's right, so I took the chair on his left with Castiel on my other side.

Meg was sporting the same stupid grin Gabriel had just given us upstairs.

"What?" I glared. I begged her silently not to embarrass me with some quip about where I was. She didn't get the memo.

"Oh nothing." she scoffed. "Just glad to know you're in such good hands with our Alpha Castiel here. Tell me, Blue Eyes, does Dean snore?" she asked, turning her attention to Cas.

Sam cleared his throat loudly before I could make a quick comeback. I most definitely do not snore.

"Morning, guys. After last night, we have some things to discuss."

Donna, our beloved rez Sheriff and sometimes cook, placed plates of pancakes with bacon and eggs in front of us. Glasses of orange juice and milk were already on the table at each setting. As usual, we waited until Sam took his first bite, before everyone else started to eat too. I ate slowly, feeling a weird weight in my stomach with thoughts swirling as to what the following conversation would entail.

Gabriel entered the kitchen, nodding hellos at us all before sitting next to Cas and digging in.

"Well, as we all know there was a rogue pack on the rez last night. They caused a huge stir among the packs, almost everyone packed up and left before the sun rose. I'll be contacting the Pack Alpha's later today to try to do damage control. Apparently, the rogues had attacked some bystanders as they made their way to the stage. I haven't had anyone reported dead or seriously injured, luckily, but those rogues made sure to rile up as much chaos as possible. Dean," 

I put my fork down and looked at Sam.

"The things those rogues said about Dad. I'm not saying I believe it, as there is no proof Dad gambled you away. I'll... we'll look into it. But until we know for sure they won't come back, I'd like you to stay in the main house, or at least have someone with you outside at all times."

"Excuse me?" I was instantly not hungry anymore. "You're putting me under house arrest for a 'maybe'?"

"It's not house arrest, brother. I can't risk those guys sneaking back onto the rez and finding you. Gadreel was adamant that you were his. You aren't the only one who could be in danger, their bullshit almost pushed my mate into early labor."

"Sam, if I may?" Castiel spoke up. "I'd like to stay here on Winchester pack lands until those rogues are dealt with. I can send Gabriel home to keep an eye on the Novak pack and I can stay here with you and Dean, if that's acceptable. However long it takes, my offer to aid Eileen alongside Crowley during the birth still stands."

"Agreed, that would be perfect. Dean, please don't think this is some punishment. I'm asking you to stay close for your safety. If something were to happen to you... I need to know you and Eileen are safe, and having Cas here on the rez for a time would ensure that. I'm asking you as your brother, not as Pack Alpha. Will you do this for me? Will you please stay close to home for now?"

Without making further eye contact, I grit my teeth and pretended the ends of my hair were super interesting all of a sudden. "Alright."

"Sam, may I speak to you in private for a moment?" Castiel slowly stood up, motioning with his head to head out of the kitchen. Sam got up and followed Cas just outside the room before Gabriel leaned in.

"You okay, buddy?" he whispered. I could see Sam and Cas talking quietly to one another and nodded at Gabriel's question.

"Doesn't matter what they say, house arrest is house arrest. Rogues be damned, this shit is ridiculous." Now the pair of Alpha's were shaking hands and nodding in some kind of agreement.

"You're not wrong." Gabe muttered with an eye roll before the Alpha's returned.

Breakfast continued in relative silence, with the occasional scrape of silverware. I still couldn't eat, starring at the almost full plate in front of me while everyone around me ate like everything was fine.

"May I be excused?" I hated asking to leave the table. If company was present, I had to show respect.

Cas squinted at my plate, "You aren't hungry, omega? Are you alright?"

"I'd just... really like to be excused, please." I whispered. Anxiety was starting to build in my chest now. I have to get out of here. Oh Fenrir, let me out of here.

"That's fine, Dean. We'll speak more later." Sam interjected. I saw a sad smile on his face in my peripheral.

I practically ran from the kitchen and up the stairs towards my room. Without turning around, I could hear and smell Cas a few feet behind me.

"Not now, Cas." The sound of begging in my tone made me feel more inferior. Cas's larger hand reached out to cover mine on my bedroom door's handle.

"Please, Dean, speak to me. I apologise that this is happening, it's not your fault. This isn't at all how I imagined our first meeting would go."

I growled quietly without really meaning to. "Let. Go." Instantly, Cas pulled his hand away and without turning around, I knew he had taken a step back.

"What was so secretive you had to talk to Sam privately? It looked like you two were making some kind of deal." I was talking to the door.

"I assure you, I was just reiterating I would like to stay and help. I also asked permission to court you, as is proper when meeting another Pack Alpha. You are under Sam's protection, Dean. You are also under my protection. Those rogues, the things they threatened last night... I won't leave you here while they roam free."

"So not only am I some wilting omega who can't fend for himself, you get yourself a piece of ass to sweeten the deal. Great."

"Dean." It was Cas's turn to growl. "That isn't fair, omega. I didn't plan this. I knew I wanted to align with the Winchesters, meeting you solidified how much I wanted this alignment. You aren't some 'piece of ass' to me, Dean. You're my true mate, there's no getting around it. Please believe I'd do anything to make you happy. I don't want to stifle you, you aren't just some omega to me."

"You got a funny way of showing it." I spat the words. "I'd like to be left alone, thanks." And entered my room, shutting the door in Cas's face.

I leaned back against the door and slid to the floor, pulling my legs up to rest my forehead on my knees. Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic.

A soft knock on the door made me jump. Cas hadn't left.

"Dean, please."

I didn't say anything. The day had started off relatively well. I was already imagining spending more nights with the Alpha just outside my door, before breakfast had even begun. I was a fool. I let his presence and his mind-numbingly perfect scent cloud the truth. 

I was a rare male omega, only good as a fucktoy and a breeder. I should have known better than to get caught up with an Alpha, even if the entire night had been innocent just sleeping next to each other.

Finally, the sound of Cas's bare footsteps retreated, fading as he descended the stairs down the hall.

I starting bawling like a little kid right there on the floor of my room. The anxiety attack hit me hard, stealing my breath. If felt like someone's hands were around my throat, holding me just under the surface of boiling hot water. I felt sweat practically pouring from my skin as I tried to breathe.

Another knock came to the door.

"We're closed." I managed to growl.

"It's Crowley. I can scent you're distress from out here. May I come in?"

I couldn't say no to the healer. I turned the door handle and scooted from the door just enough for the other man to enter. 

"What's the matter, Dean?" he asked softly. He held his hands out for me to take, helping me to my feet and leading me backward to sit on my bed.

"You're alright, Darling. Whatever it is, you're okay. You're safe at home surrounded by people who love you." Crowley was petting the top of my head with one hand, while checking my pulse with the other.

"Slow breaths, omega. Just like how we did with Eileen yesterday, slow and easy. In through the nose, out through the mouth."

I followed his instructions, eyes squeezed shut. Once the burning in my chest became bearable, I opened my eyes to a very concerned beta healer.

"Did something happen?" he asked carefully.

"Sam decreed I stay in the main house after the rogues' little visit. Cas is staying here with us until they're dealt with."

"Ah, that explains Alpha Castiel pacing at the bottom of the stairs. We only worry for you, Dean. I'm sure your brother is only thinking of the best for you. As much as this may annoy you, dear heart, Sam has the entire pack to think of. There are at least three dozen people whose welfare is on his shoulders. And while there are many, you and the Pack Mother and the coming pup mean the world to him."

I didn't say anything. While Crowley may be right about all of it, he could come and go as he pleased.

"I've known you since before you were born, you've fought everything thrown at you and gotten stronger for it. You are allowed to break, Dean. But you will also be able to carry on and make it through, rebuilding the cracks as you go. And when it comes to Alpha Castiel..."

I whipped my head up and glared. Crowley held his hands up and smiled knowingly. 

"There's nothing to be afraid of, little omega. You're true mate is just downstairs, waiting for you to accept him. I haven't seen a courting couple hit it off as easily as the pair of you. Honestly, I'm quite jealous. I saw how you two interacted at supper last night. Don't let him get away. True mates are only what you hear about in folk tales." 

I stood up slowly from the bed, shaking Crowley's hand on my way past him. I felt normal again. Tired, but better.

"Go get him, sport." Crowley called after me as I headed toward the stairs.

Just as the healer said, Castiel was pacing at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped moving when he saw me, facing me with a look of uncertainty on his beautiful face. I crossed the distance between us and put my arms around his waist, leaning my nose up into his throat.

"I'm sorry, Alpha. I needed a minute. That wasn't fair to you." The words were muffled against his skin, but he seemed to understand. Cas sighed, relaxing into me and returned the embrace with a hand on the back of my head and one on my lower back.

"Think nothing more about it. I should have left you alone from the moment you left the kitchen."

Without thinking, I pulled Cas's head down, taking his lips against mine. A purr erupted from the Alpha's chest at the contact, making me smirk in the kiss.

"You're very good at that." he panted once I pulled back and touched my cheek, resting his thumb on my chin.

"Who knows? That may not be all I'm good at." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Other than his fingers twitching on my shoulders, Dean was rigid as a statue, hiding under his towel and seemingly trapped in a spiral of thoughts.
> 
> "Baby, can you hear me?" I leaned down to place my forehead over his head, speaking just loud enough for Dean and Meg to hear as the pups and some adults passed us, leaving the waterfall.

**Castiel's POV**

"As it turns out, my dad really was a shithead." Sam growled angrily and turned his laptop around towards me so I could see the emails between him and another pack member, Charlie. According to Sam, Charlie was very tech-savvy, able to hack into anything undetected and dig up anything saved to a private computer that had internet connection.

It was all there in black and white. A photocopy of a written contract signed by one knot less John Winchester. His hasty scrawl was at the bottom, the contract stamped by a notary and dated 01/25/2011.

"John Winchester forfeits the rights to his untouched and unmated omega son Dean Winchester once he becomes of legal age in the state of Kansas. Once the transaction is completed upon Dean Winchester coming of legal age, all debts by the aforementioned signee are considered to be repaid in full." 

My blood began to boil, I could feel the rage from Sam adding with mine flood the office we were currently seated in.

Sam turned the laptop back around and squinted at the screen. "That's the day after Dean's fifteenth birthday. Disgusting. If he wasn't already dead, I'd find John and kill him my damned self, that son of a bitch. How can someone sell someone for a fucking card game, let alone their own child?!"

"But why come looking for him now? Dean is twenty-three. He's been of legal age for over five years." I thought aloud.

"Charlie thinks the original rogue may have died and the rights of the contract fell to his heir, or whomever the first alpha chose. It does talk about transferring of rights once this Metatron guy bites the dust. Charlie's looking into it now, and trying to find more on where the rogues are hiding. If they've used any credit cards, she'll find a paper trail." Sam closed the laptop and scrubbed at his eyes.

"Sam, I've been here for almost five weeks and we still haven't found them yet." Five glorious weeks of sleeping next to Dean, scenting him and holding his warm body against mine. There was a slight change to his scent when we awoke this morning, sharper and deeper like cinnamon; the apple scent of him more pronounced than before. He seemed a bit groggier than usual too, but after coffee and breakfast he perked up. 

I also couldn't help noticing he was a bit hunched as he left with Meg to the rez's waterfall for a swim, like his lower back was hurting. He had kissed me deeply before heading out the door with Meg rolling her eyes behind him.

"We'll be back soon. The pack's pups want to have a big swimming party before the winter gets here. You should come by later." He waved as he left the main house's front porch.

I swallowed the saliva pooling in my mouth at the thought of Dean wet from his swim and cleared my throat, managing to call out "Of course, I'll be there soon."

Tone it down, Novak.

"Cas? Hellooo? Castiel, you in there?" Sam was waving a hand in my face. I hadn't realized he'd moved from his chair and was standing in front of me. "You okay?"

"Yes, Sam. My apologies. You were saying...?"

"We need to find Dean and speak to him in private. There's no telling how he'll react. I love my brother, but I don't want him to be so upset he frightens the pups at the waterfall. I'm already beyond pissed as it is. If Eileen scents me right now, she might panic herself."

I stood and readjusted the sleeves of my button down. "Why don't you take a moment to calm down and go check on Eileen. She's due in about two weeks now, you both should have some extra bonding time. It will help when her labor starts. I'll be the one to tell Dean, with your permission."

Sam placed a hand on my shoulder with a nod, and left the office, the door wide open.

I took in the biggest breath I could manage, held it for five seconds, then exhaled long and slow. I'll need to be as calm as possible before telling Dean any of this. I extended a hand down toward the floor, flipping off the hell I hoped Dean's sire was rotting in, before leaving the main house.

I followed the sounds of the waterfall and pups' squealing laughter before getting to the top of the small cliff. I was not ready for the sight below.

Dean, with hair fully unbound, was running through the shallow waters with a few of the pups and his smile was bright while he laughed. The sun was high today, and it was surprisingly hot out for Autumn in Kansas, the rays on Dean's tanned wet skin made him glow. Even from a few feet up, I could make out almost every sweet freckle. My gorgeous omega was also shirtless, wearing black board shorts that reached to his knees. Once Dean dove back underwater towards the waterfall, I made my way to the shore and sat beside Meg under a lamentably pink umbrella. The sunglasses over the beta's eyes covered almost half her face.

"Nice of you to come, Blue Eyes. I must ask why you are wearing so many clothes. Jeans and shoes are not really considered beachwear. Afraid your omega will faint at the sight of his hotstuff-alpha?"

"Hello to you too, Meg. I can't say I like the sun too much." I leaned back on the lounge chair and watched each time Dean's head came up for air, then disappeared beneath the surface again.

"Dean's heat will be here soon." Meg said out of the blue, tipping her glasses down to look at me. "I don't think he's noticed it yet, but my scenting abilities have yet to fail me."

I sputtered at her, partly in arousal, partly in embarrassment. How could I not have figured that out by now? Omegas have four heats a year, and while Dean and I have yet to discuss heats or ruts, I hadn't even thought about our cycles. That explains his tiredness, his obvious hindrance while walking. He was in pain, and didn't say a word.

"I don't mean to be out of line. I just wanted to warn you ahead of time. Dean very much likes to ignore his biology, but with you both being as compatible, it is making its way to the forefront. I don't have to say what I'll do if you hurt him."

I turned to Meg, keeping my expression neutral and voice strong, "I will never intentionally hurt Dean. He's too precious to me. I will die before I let anyone else hurt him, or take him from me."

Meg righted the sunglasses over her eyes and laid back without another word. Dean seemed to have noticed I was there, slowly walking out of the water and making his way to us. I handed him a towel, making sure return his smile. I was so caught up in watching the water drip from his hair down to his chest and stomach. The light reflecting off of him this close up, he was like a Greek god under the blazing sun above.

"...ty much done here, Alpha. The pups are already getting tired and hungry. Honestly, I'm ready for lunch and a nap myself." Dean dried off his legs before laying the towel over his head and shoulders.

Without much thought, I pulled the omega into my arms, hearing his gasp of surprise turn into a hum of pleasure as I sealed my lips over his. I reached around Dean's lower back to gently knead the area with my fingertips, making Dean pull back with a wince evident on his face.

So he was in some pain. 

I was torn between asking if he wanted to go home to rest and let me take care of him or asking him walk with me so I could deliver the news of his father's contract. Pushing down my Alpha instincts, I had to just rip the band aid off.

"Sweetheart, I need to speak to you." I spoke after a moment of getting lost in Dean's forest green gaze. "We've found some information on your father. Can I escort you back to the main house?"

"Oh shit." he whispered and looked away, lost in his thoughts. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this, Cas? Just tell me, I can handle it."

"It's imperative we not have an audience, baby." I pleaded. Dean turned his head back to me, making full eye contact without blinking.

"Tell me now. Did John really sell me like a fucking car as that rogue claimed?"

Oh shit, indeed.

"I'm afraid Charlie has found the contract that shows John signed your life away, yes. It's dated in 2011, right after you turned 15." I kept my scent as calming as possible while the wheels in Dean's head churned.

Dean planted both hands tightly on my shoulders and tilted his head down, eyes closed in disgust. The towel over his head obscured his face from me, I could scent his distress in waves.

Meg appeared at my side, holding her cellphone to her ear.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Sam called. Eileen's water just broke; her labor is starting. We have to get back to the main house to help Crowley get everything ready."

Other than his fingers twitching on my shoulders, Dean was rigid as a statue, hiding under his towel and seemingly trapped in a spiral of thoughts.

"Baby, can you hear me?" I leaned down to place my forehead over his head, speaking just loud enough for Dean and Meg to hear as the pups and some adults passed us, leaving the waterfall. 

"I want you to listen very close to me. I can't explain why John did this, I have no idea what the man was thinking, but know that you are mine. You are mine to love and care for, not my property. You are absolutely not someone to be pawned off for any reason. You belong to me and I to you, alright? My sweet omega, I will protect you now and always. I meant it that first night when I told you I'd wanted you from the moment I laid eyes on you. We will deal with this. I will make sure those rogues are scared off or dead, whichever comes first. I need you to tell me that you trust I will do everything I can to keep you safe. Do you trust me, Dean?"

Dean pulled back enough to pull the towel down off his head, it remained on his shoulders as he stood up straight. Without a stutter or pause, he said,

"I love you, Castiel. I trust you. We will deal with everything as it comes, my father be damned. Let's get home to Eileen and welcome my niece into the world."

I couldn't suppress the smile as we all made our way back, hands clasped tight between us. 

Dean took a moment to change into clean dry clothes and twisted his wet hair into a bun before entering Sam and Eileen's rooms.

Crowley had just finished wrapping a massive strap around Eileen's belly to monitor her contractions and the baby's heart rate. He had also stuck some pads over Eileen's heart and put an oxygen monitor on her finger to watch her vitals as well.

Sam was seated at Eileen's side on the bed, watching the monitors blip and light up. The scents in the room where mixed with anticipation, nervousness, and excitement.

Dean went straight to Eileen and kissed her forehead, smiling proudly as he nuzzled her hair.

"How it going, Doc?" Dean quipped at Crowley.

The healer laughed and shook his head as he pottered around the room, setting out a stack of clean towels before turning back to face him.

"We are still in the early stages of labor. As this is Eileen's first child, it could take quite a bit of time, but the contractions are relatively mild; they haven't been coming enough to establish how far along we are." Crowley bowed his head at Sam and Eileen.

"I expect this could take around eighteen to twenty-four hours before the baby is delivered. All we can do is keep the Pack Mother calm and as comfortable as possible. How are you feeling, Eileen?" Crowley signed the question to make sure Eileen knew it was directed at her.

"I'm fine right now and excited as hell. Contractions are at about a four out of ten on a pain scale. I'm ready to meet our baby!"

Sam kissed her soundly and they continued to watch the monitors, rubbing her belly every now and then around the strap.

I was more interested in watching Dean interact with his siblings as I stood by the door. My mind conjured up images him as my mate, of his stomach round with my pup, of holding our first child in our arms right after delivery.

Dean suddenly looked up at me with an expression of surprise and longing. The desire in his scent made me realize his own heat had become more evident to him. And we both realized together, I think, that his heat had triggered my own rut. 

Dean's skin was starting to blush slightly pink with arousal, and I could smell his slick from across the room. I could instantly feel the urge of taking my omega to bed get stronger as he stared at me. He licked his bottom lip before pulling it between his teeth.

Omega. Mate. Mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dammit. Why did this have to happen today?" I asked against Cas's skin, torn between wanting to stay with my sister or go with my mate.
> 
> Cas ran his hands up and down the length of my back, "Because we're true mates, baby. But you already knew that."
> 
> I felt more protected and loved right where I was than ever before. Cas's touch gave me energy yet placated my wolf at the same time. I didn't want him to let me go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tornado that went through Tennessee last night was beyond scary. I luckily was not directly in its path, but there is a lot of damage surrounding my work and to neighboring counties, so work is closed for a few days. I've been through so many tornado's living here most of my life, but this is too much.
> 
> Keep Tennessee in your thoughts, please. #NashvilleStrong

"Um...guys?"

Sam must have caught a whiff of whatever was happening between me and the other Alpha across the room. Sam was practically squinting at Castiel as if say 'Really? Now?'. Eileen had a hand over her mouth, trying to hide a very obvious smile.

Oh shit.

Castiel's eyes were taking on a reddish hue around the edges of that blue I'd come to love. I was petrified and hot around the collar at the same time, conflicting emotions running through me. Cas opened the door and beckoned me to follow him out into the hall.

I just stared after him, swallowing a lump in my throat. My legs were stiff and I was frozen to the spot. Crowley came up behind me and gently nudged me forward with hands on my shoulders. He quietly whispered,

"It's alright, darling. I'll be right out with something that might help you both."

Once I made it to the door and stepped out, the scent of Castiel in rut hit me hard, stealing my resolve. I found the Alpha leaning against an open door frame down the hall and made a beeline straight for him. I practically hauled him off his feet, pushing him back against the wall with a possessive growl.

"Mine." 

I felt like a completely different person in that moment. I'd never wanted another being as much as I wanted Cas. I'd messed around with people at pack parties before, but had never really had sex or been interested in others enough to have sex with them. 

He was tense and still, staring me down and waiting for me to make the first move. So I did.

I got right up in Cas's personal space, hands gripping the fabric on his hips and pulling his pelvis flush against mine, using the wall as leverage to keep him right where I wanted him. I took his groan as approval; he wrenched me harder against his body with his hands on my ass. It's a wonder no one was walking around the house while this was happening.

"Dean...fuck...."

His eyes were now full on Alpha red, filled with that crimson haze of lust meant just for me. I yanked at the collar of his shirt and tie, dying to get it away from that perfect throat. His adams apple bobbed as he panted, helping me get the tie off and open the collar of his button down enough that I could put my mouth right on his mating gland, breathing him in as deep as possible while resting my teeth on the skin.

"Omega... nnnhhhggg... Fuck, you're beautiful like this." 

I pulled back my head enough to take his mouth, tasting mint and cloves. I was grinding against him, seeking friction and wanting more. Cas felt completely on board. He reached up between us to gently grab my chin and look at me like he could see my soul, our breath mingling.

"I never thought I'd see your eyes become gold for me, sweet boy." he hummed. "Your lovely scent is so strong all around me. My mate. My Dean."

He tilted my head to the side, reciprocating my actions with his teeth lightly pushing again my mating gland. I closed my eyes, not letting up on the pressure of keeping him against me, wishing he'd just bite me now. Mark me up and make me yours, Cas. Please, please do it.

A very dramatic clearing of someone's throat sounded behind me, causing all activities to freeze. I whined my frustrations, bending to put my face right up under my Alpha's chin, panting and scenting him. Can't we just go to bed now?

Cas moved the hands on my ass up to rest on my lower back, keeping me close and shushing me.

"Crowley." Cas finally acknowledged, keeping his voice low and calm. He sounded almost pained, but kept up the charade that he was not about to lose control in front of the other healer. I couldn't turn around, the warmth of Cas was too good.

"Apologies for interrupting. Dean, I need you and Castiel to make a decision on what you want to do right now. I have blockers that may delay both your cycles for a bit, so you will be here for the birth. Or, you both head to your room and work through this, and we will let you know when the pup is here."

"Dammit. Why did this have to happen today?" I asked against Cas's skin, torn between wanting to stay with my sister or go with my mate.

Cas ran his hands up and down the length of my back, "Because we're true mates, baby. But you already knew that."

I felt more protected and loved right where I was than ever before. Cas's touch gave me energy yet placated my wolf at the same time. I didn't want him to let me go.

After what felt like only moments of quiet, I turned enough in Cas's arms to face Crowley and held Cas's hands on my stomach.

"This is freakin' horrible timing. I can't leave Eileen when she needs us all the most. I want us to be here when my niece arrives." I twisted my head to gauge Cas's reaction, he smiled and nodded without hesitation.

"We will wait it out for your family, sweet boy." He said.

"You mean our family." I corrected. Cas's smile brightened and he laughed, kissing my head.

"Alright, lovebirds, let me go get those blockers."

My head fell back to rest on Cas's shoulder, suddenly tired but still wanting his body on mine. The arousal was alive and well, but my mind was pushing it back.

"I'm so sorry, Cas, I just... couldn't fucking help it."

Cas spun me around and gently kissed me, hands resting on either side of the base of my neck.

"No, don't apologize for this. Or for us. You are breathtaking like this, and I can't wait to make you mine for the world to see. But first, we have a little pup to welcome. And then when everything is settled, you are all mine, do you understand? Once I have you alone, you aren't going anywhere for some time."

I felt myself blushing under his gaze, the blue had returned again, sparkling under the house's fluorescents.

"I'm afraid now that I've seen your eyes turn omega gold, I'll do everything possible to see them as often as possible, though I still love the green as well. You won't know what do with me." 

He was teasing me of course, but the indications of this being a forever type of deal made my heart race in the best way.

Crowley returned with our blockers, one for an Alpha and one for an omega. We shared the bottle of water offered and waited in a tight embrace for the pills to kick in.

"It should work fairly quickly. Let me know when you feel your cycles ramping back up, we'll continue with the blockers until the pup is here. They aren't an end all solution, but we seem to have started the pills early enough that they'll help you for today." The beta smiled and all but skipped back into Sam and Eileen's room.

When we both felt ready to return, Cas opened the door for me and we entered quietly. Sam nodded at Castiel at our return. Eileen seemed surprise we had come back so calm and collected, but maybe she understood what we were going through.

The desire for Cas was still simmering just below the surface, quelled for now. I would not let my body's stupid cycle ruin this day for my family. I wanted to be there for Sam and Eileen, grateful that Castiel felt the same.

I sat in a chair by Eileen and took her hand as the contractions started becoming more intense, longer and more frequent as the hours passed. We all took breaks in between the contractions to use the restroom or eat and drink. Crowley had kind-heartedly threatened to keep us out if anyone got too dehydrated.

"One patient at a time, please. There is enough going on, you must all take care of yourselves." he said. As Castiel was a healer himself, he agreed and kept a steady supply of cold water in a pitcher for the five of us. 

Eileen had understandably requested we keep visitors out until after my niece came, but there was no shortage of other pack members hanging out in the lounge area. Each time I walked out for anything, another member of the pack was added into the mix, anxiously waiting for news of how the Pack Mother was doing.

About sixteen hours into Eileen's labor, Cas and I had decided to take a short break at about 4 AM, falling asleep on a couch in the library connected to their bedroom. I won't lie, I was extremely comfortable laid out over Cas, a blanket over us both.

I don't know how much time had passed when Crowley came to tell us Eileen was ready to push. I stood up and straightened my clothes before going back to Eileen's side. She was straining in pain, having refused any drugs. Sam was on the other side of her, saying encouraging words and kissing her forehead.

Castiel aided Crowley once the pup was delivered, grabbing towels and sterilized scissors so Sam could cut the umbilical cord for his first born. Cas expertly swaddled the newborn and handed her back to her father while Crowley took care of everything else.

"You did good, Sis." I tried not to cry. "Look what you made, she's perfect. Congratulations, you guys!" I hugged Eileen before she took her pup into her arms. I took Castiel's hand once everything was cleaned up and situated, saying goodnight so everyone could get some sleep.

Cas and I delivered the news that both pup and mother were doing well. Everyone in the lounge area was so excited, but the exhaustion from the night had caught up to us all. We all agreed to come back when the new parents were ready.

Without much thought, I led Cas to my room instead of downstairs to his. I could tell that the blockers had worn off, but we were just too tired at the moment to act on our cycles.

"I love you, my Dean. I think I have yet to actually say that out loud to you." the Alpha mumbled as we completely stripped out of our clothes and got comfortable in my bed. We had turned on to our sides, legs wrapped around each other. Cas's arm was under my neck, holding my head to his chest as he purred.

"I love you too, Cas. Tomorrow, you're all mine." I don't know how coherent the statement was, but I was out before I could say anything further.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cas, touch me, mate me. Please do something, you're killing me down here." I whined, pulling him down on me with hands on his shoulder blades.
> 
> "Patience, baby. I've waited for someone like you most of my life, I want to treasure you in this moment like you deserve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! First of all, thank you sooo much for the kudos and sweet comments. I've seen a few that are asking about the beach & waterfalls in Kansas, the ones mentioned in the AU are based off real places (whether man-made or natural). The Winchester Reservation is based on a place called Bloomington Beach that is located in Lawrence, and the waterfall is based on Wilkey Waterfall also in Lawrence. In this fic, they are connected on the same lands and there is more sand than stone at the waterfall if you'd like to look up pictures for reference.
> 
> On another note: I can practically feel the cringe in comments anytime someone mentions Dean's freakishly long hair, though I know none of the comments or questions about it are mean-spirited. Thank you for asking, I'll try to make more sense with it. I know it's completely out of character, but I promise there will be more on it soon. Think of it like some things omega wolves do as tradition to show their sub-gender. If you are an avid A/b/o reader like me, there always seems to be something different/special for each sub-gender. It's more of a choice like IRL; someone is not making others grow their hair out super long. I have an aesthetic for it, so it bleeds into my work. OOPS! Though I don't know the true reason why I imagine my AU-Dean this way, it does play into the story line a bit down the road. Have faith in me my wayward readers, I will do my best to satisfy as much of your Destiel needs as possible.
> 
> CONSENSUAL/ROMANTIC ADULT CONTENT BELOW!
> 
> Mad love to you all.

Waking up warm and held tight to Castiel was always the best feeling. Blinking slowly, I looked to the foot of my bed to see bright sunlight pouring in. Luckily Cas had pulled the canopy on his side down to keep the sun from streaming directly into our faces. 

Glancing up, Cas had rolled onto his back, the blankets had moved down to around his hips, and one leg was bent up and out on top of the sheets. I didn't remember us getting completely naked before falling asleep, but I really could not complain. Fenrir, he was stunning.

For someone who didn't hang out in the sun much, Cas's skin was tan and he was definitely sporting some muscle under all the clothes he wore every day. His face was tilted away from me, an arm still around me, the other arm splayed out off the side of the bed. I could hear his steady heart beat under my ear and kissed his chest, glad he'd stuck around since the rogues came through.

Nope, I'm not gonna let those rogues get in our way. Castiel is mine, I don't belong to anyone else. What did I do to deserve this man? I'd been lucky to find my mate, let alone my true mate. I already couldn't imagine him not being in the picture.

I carefully shifted onto hands and knees beside the sleeping Alpha, lightly running my nose along his exposed neck and collar bones, humming at the scent of him. I loved him. I'd told him that without hesitation the day before and it had felt so incredibly right. He smelled like love and safety and everything I'd ever associated with being home.

Then I remembered I was in heat and Cas was in rut. We'd jump-started each other's cycles. My heat wasn't due for at least another two months. I could feel the fever in my skin ramp up as I continued scenting Castiel. 

His head twitched, then I felt his hand reach up to tangle in the hair at my nape. Fuck, I didn't mean to wake him. Without opening his eyes, he tilted his head as far back into his pillow as he could, directing me closer in to his exposed throat. I let out a long purr of appreciation, his trust was heartwarming.

Cas used his free hand to reach for my arm, guiding me to straddle his hips under the blanket and I continued my ministrations after hearing his light pleased growl. He was hard as steel against me, the heat of him practically on par with mine.

"Morning, Sunshine. I didn't mean to wake you just yet." I whispered into his ear before nibbling on the lobe.

"Uh-huh, I'm sure. Using your hair to tickle me awake was just an 'accident', right?" 

He'd become accustomed to teasing me. The smirk on his lips told me he really didn't give a rat's ass. I was a naked omega in heat sharing a bed with him, of course he was fine with it.

I kissed his adams apple and down his jaw before meeting his mouth. He took a sharp intake of breath through his nose before finally opening his eyes.

"Morning, sweet boy. How are you feeling?"

"I think 'hot and bothered' pretty much sums it up." I quipped. "You seem to be feeling just fine." I may have rubbed my cock against his. Just a little bit. 

I got a loud playful growl in response before being rendered face up on my back, my Alpha looking down at me with wild hair and hooded eyes. Already that red tinge was creeping back in his eyes. He was looking at all of me from this angle, the desire in his scent getting stronger like the night before. No joke, I felt some slick leak from him just looking at me. Hot damn.

"Such a naughty omega. What should I do with you?" I couldn't tell if he was talking to himself or to me, and frankly, I just wanted him to touch me. He pushed his nose against the side of my neck, grasping my hips in his large hands.

"Cas, touch me, mate me. Please do something, you're killing me down here." I whined, pulling him down on me with hands on his shoulder blades.

"Patience, baby. I've waited for someone like you most of my life, I want to treasure you in this moment like you deserve." 

He reached under me as he lightly bit along my collar bones, running fingers over the place leaking slick just for him. His fingers beneath me continued moving around the ring of muscle, not really penetrating but pressing against it. 

Instinct had me shifting my legs to hug his waist, the weight of him so wonderful it made me bite my lip.

"Cas..." I was not opposed to begging at this point.

"I won't forgive myself for hurting you during your first time, my Dean. You've never allowed anyone inside you before. I want it to be good for us both. You're so tight..."

"Please, I don't care. I need you, my heat will hurt me more without you." I put my head under his chin like the night before; my new favorite place to hide.

With no preamble, Cas slid a finger into my channel. I grit my teeth and groaned. It didn't really hurt, but he was right, it was a tight fit just with a single finger.

"I swore to take care of you, my omega. For now and always. Try to relax for me, if you can. Does this hurt?"

"No." was my immediate answer. "Don't stop."

The finger inside retreated to his first knuckle, then slowly back in. After a moment of getting used to the slight pressure, I nodded to show I was ready for more.

By the time Cas was lightly pumping into me with three fingers, I was on the verge of coming. He pulled the fingers out and brought them to his mouth, tasting my slick on the digits.

I wanted to cry and scream for him to keep going. I could feel the edge of orgasm backing off.

"Castiel, I swear to Fenrir--" his rough kiss cut off my sentence.

"I'll let you come, sweet boy. I want you nice and relaxed when I take you."

Those fingers slid right back in, and Castiel's other hand took hold of my cock. His hands were fucking magic, timed to pull his fingers out of my slick hole as the hand on my cock slid down.

"Bite me, Cas." I pleaded, throwing my head back. "Please, please make me yours." 

Right as the orgasm burst, Cas bit into my mating gland. Was that me screaming? Probably. It didn't hurt in any way; it was like nothing I'd ever felt. I swear, I could feel my DNA changing to accommodate the mating bite. My alpha wasn't even knotting me yet, and I could feel his wolf become part of mine. The connection wasn't completed yet, I'd return the bite soon enough.

"My sweet, good boy. So beautiful." Cas praised, wiping his hands off on the sheets before bending back down to kiss me. He hummed against my lips, then pulled back enough to let me catch my breath.

"There's the gold I was looking for." he murmured when I looked up at him. "You're so good for me, omega. You've no idea how much your trust in me means."

"Alpha..." my throat already felt raw from yelling through one orgasm, I'm sure I sounded wrecked and it was only the beginning. I nudged Cas to move to the side so I could turn around. 

I presented myself in front of the Alpha on the bed and heard him gasp quietly behind me. Through our partial bond, I felt him gearing up to protest that this wasn't necessary, that he'd never expect this from me if I didn't want to.

"I want to, Alpha. I'm all yours now." I undulated my hips, resting my forehead on my crossed wrists. It wasn't difficult to entice him closer. My knees were spread as wide as was comfortable, slick flowing freely at this point down the back of my thighs. I felt almost high, ready and willing for whatever my mate would give me.

Cas ran his hands along my ass and lower back, moving up on his knees directly behind where I wanted him most. There was no shortage of slick to ease the way as Castiel very slowly pressed into me, whispering his love and praising me as I let him inside.

The pace was slow once he was fully inside. Cas was not small by any means. I felt every ridge and vein as he moved behind me. He wasted no time in ramping up the pace when I began pushing back against him.

I was beyond lost with his hands all over me and his cock moving in and out. I think I could feel his heartbeat in his cock anytime he paused to change up the angle of his thrusts. He knew exactly where to touch and how to move. I may have already come once, but Cas was doing everything right, pushing me towards another edge.

I could hear the Alpha behind me swearing up a storm and telling me how good I was and how tight I felt around him.

"I won't last long this first round, baby. I've ached to take you for weeks."

The man could make me come with words alone, if he wanted to. I cried out against the bed as another orgasm rocked through me. Cas's hips stuttered out of pace and he groaned. My channel clenched around him like a vice, his knot inflating only made him feel bigger.

He must have felt my slight panic that he might tear me open because he stopped moving his hips and shushed me while petting my head.

"It's alright, Dean. We were built for each other. Just breathe with me. Sweet boy, you're okay." His voice sounded pretty muffled for some reason.

My head slumped forward, propelling Cas to somehow maneuver us onto our sides away from any wet spots without pulling away. Not that he could really go anywhere.

I must have passed out at some point with my face shoved into a pillow. When I opened my eyes, I hadn't realized I'd closed them in the first place. Castiel was no longer tied to me, so it must have been a while. 

My mate was still naked, propped up beside me with more pillows, massaging one of my arms and a hand. The sensations of him gently pressing around my palm and down to my wrist made me purr, bringing my brain back online.

"There you are, baby. How are you feeling?" he sounded sated but tired. I wanted my mate to hold me.

Without words, I managed to shift back onto my hands and knees and crawl over him, laying out completely above Cas with my face tight to his neck and readjusted the blanket over us. I felt the rumble of his chest indicating he was laughing.

"Cas?" I couldn't speak very loudly. My voice cracked and I was thirsty. "Can I bite you now?"

He hugged me tight against him and lean his head back with a smile, the long expanse of his throat before me made my teeth ache. My sharp fangs slid into the skin over the mating gland easily. Cas moaned quietly, letting our wolves fully connect while the endorphins of my bite rushed through him.

"Dean, my mate, I love you. I won't ever let you go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then a thought came to me: 'When he goes home, won't I be going with him?'
> 
> Why hadn't I ever realized that before? When it's time for Cas to return to his own pack lands, as his mate it's my right to go with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest wayward friends, I love your kudos and comments, they're super heart- warming!
> 
> A major THANK YOU & I LOVE YOU to those in the medical field, the 1st responders, and retail/grocery stores/food workers/delivery services (really, anyone working their asses off to keep the world going). I hope my writing helps you forget about the craziness for just a bit. I also hope you are safe and healthy.
> 
> I've decided this is the chapter when things turn, plot-wise. You ready for the start of some drama?? Mad love to you guys!

~~"Dean, my mate, I love you. I won't ever let you go."~~

This heat was definitely like none I'd had before. Of course, I'd never been with anyone prior to Cas, so I'd never had someone help me. I'd gotten myself through all of my heat cycles. I just didn’t want anyone to see me like this. Too vulnerable. Too much to share with someone else.

Castiel had taken everything I had thought about True Mates, and threw that shit out the window. The reality was much better than the stories.

Now I had a deep-seated craving for Castiel. His skin on mine, his lips on mine, his blue gaze seeing through to my soul, and yes, even his knot inside me. I'd lost count of how many times he had taken me, how many times he had made me come or knotted me. He wasn't afraid to move me around to his liking, and he checked in on what I wanted throughout.

My sweet Alpha. I don't think there was a question between us any more about if this was what we wanted. I was someone's mate now. Someone's omega. I never imagined this would happen. I'd seen it for other people, and had been content with just being the Pack Alpha's omega brother. At least, until Castiel strolled in.

Seeing my fresh bite mark on Castiel's throat certainly inflated my ego. I gently tongued the punctures while we took a break, nuzzling under his ear with a satisfied hum as I laid out on him again. His knot had just released after I had been on top, his head still thrown back over the single pillow left on the bed.

Cas brought his head up to look at me, eyes hooded with the dopiest grin on his lips. A true angel. My Angel.

I settled my head under his chin and relaxed completely, feeling the energy between my alpha and I cover me like a balm. It wasn't like I'd never felt safe in my own home, but Castiel had so easily become like home in the short amount of time he had been here.

Then a thought came to me: 'When he goes home, won't I be going with him?'

Why hadn't I ever realized that before? When it's time for Cas to return to his own pack lands, as his mate it's my right to go with him.

'When my heat is over', I vowed to myself, 'I'll start packing. Did I take my birth control yesterday? Wait...yes. Yes, I did during a break while my need was temporarily sated. Okay. I still have some time before the next dose.'

"Baby? You okay up there?" Castiel's rumble brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him with a sleepy smile, letting the surge of random thoughts float away. My Alpha brought his warm lips to mine and tilted his head to look at his bite on me.

"You're too beautiful for words, sweet boy." he said, palming the mark.

I dropped my forehead to his chest and muttered "Yeah, sure."

"You'll believe me one day, but right now I think you should really eat and drink something, not just water and energy bars like these past two days." Castiel reached out to the bedside table, found his phone, and selected a contact. He ran his fingers up and down my back while the line rang.

The sun had set while we'd been busy getting busy again, the only light in the room from Cas's phone. My stomach growled between us and I stifled a laugh on Cas's chest.

"Hey, Alpha. You boys doing okay? Need anything?" Jody's voice on speaker echoed in the room.

"Hello, Sheriff. Yes, we're doing wonderfully. Would you mind having someone bring up some food for us? Maybe some waters and an orange juice for Dean as well?"

"I'm not doing anything right now," Jody chirped. I could tell she was ecstatic for us. "I'll bring it up and leave it at your door myself. Are you in Dean’s room or Castiel’s guest room?” 

"We’re in my room. Thanks, Jody." I managed to croak before she hung up.

I sat up on Cas's lower stomach, scrubbing my eyes with the palms of my hands before stretching my arms up above my head. The alpha hissed lowly, grabbing my hips to still my movements. He must be really sensitive right now.

"Sorry, Alpha." I looked down at my mate, feeling the evidence of our activities between us. "Please tell me its shower time. I don't want to wash off your scent, but we're way too sticky to go to sleep." I blushed and ran my hands over the Alpha's chest.

"Mmhh, good idea. I say we shower while we have time, and then eat. Whatever you want, baby, I'm in."

I leaned down slowly and kissed him once more, then tilted my head towards the bathroom. Cas and I slid out of the messy sheets, padding into the bathroom and stepping into the stall. Castiel stood with his back to the spray, letting it heat up before he moved me around beneath the water.

"This gorgeous hair of yours is first, my Dean." He actually chuckled while trying to run his fingers through the knotted strands. "Will you let me brush your hair again?"

"Anytime." I assured him, feeling cherished as he helped with the shampoo and conditioner. Firm fingers worked the products over my scalp; I closed my eyes and bit back a groan. I was still in heat, but the immediate need had been sated.

We didn't take too long in the shower; Jodie would be at our door any minute. Cas was gentle as we toweled off, then we put some underwear and robes on. I could tell I had exhausted him, but my Alpha was still willing to be up and about with me before we'd go back to sleep.

Castiel had insisted on changing the sheets and asked me to sit and relax. A knock came to the door just as I had tied my robe shut with a towel over my head and shoulders and sat on the couch at the end of the bed. I grabbed a large pillow and hugged it, leaning my head over top of it as Cas retrieved the extremely large tray of food and folding table from the hallway.

He looked at me quizzically as he sat the food in front of the couch. I must have looked crazy burrowed under a towel and all but hiding, but I just liked how the pillow felt in my hands. I shook my head at my mate with a smile, looking over the contents of our dinner.

"Jesus, Jodie went all out." I breathed.

Coffee, tea, orange juice, water, different types of mini chocolate bars, slices of fruit, crackers, all kinds of little slices of cheese and meat. There were so many things on the tray; I almost got lost looking through the display. Castiel handed me the bottle of orange juice before I could reach out.

"Will you drink this first for me, sweetheart? Your blood sugar must be super low and this will help level you out before you eat." He was definitely a healer.

I drank it slowly as Castiel made a little sandwich with meat and cheese between saltine crackers. He held the offering up to my lips, silently asking for me to eat it from his hand; another display of love between mates was feeding each other. I felt my eyes start to water, but managed to open up and take the food without crying.

I set the empty juice bottle on the tray, then picked up the coffee mug while Cas sat beside me and fed me and himself. Once he couldn't eat anymore, he asked me to continue eating if I wanted. He kissed my head as he got up to get the brush and came back to sit behind me. I adjusted on the couch to be able to reach the tray with one hand while the other hugged the pillow as Cas started untangling my hair.

"Are you feeling alright, Dean?" Cas asked as I finished my coffee. He was pulling all my hair back behind my shoulders and braiding, watching me intently.

"I feel fucking fantastic, Cas. Tired, but better than ever." I smirked over my shoulder. "What about you? This is as big a deal for me as it is for you."

"That's true. I'm elated to have found you, Dean. I love you so very much." Cas's voice lowered to a whisper towards the end of his declaration. Once he tied my braid off, I turned around on the couch, placing the pillow on the ground, and pushed Cas's back against the armrest while straddling his hips.

"I love you too, Castiel, more than I thought possible." I leaned down and kissed him long and slow, savoring the taste of him with hints of the tea he just drank.

"My Alpha." I kissed him all over his face before tilting his head over to kiss his mating bite. A sweet growl of approval welled up from Cas's chest.

"Dean... Don't start what we're too tired to finish." he laughed and I groaned.

"You're right." I said with one last lick to his bite. "I do have a request though." I’d just realized why I felt the urge to burrow and knew what I needed to do.

"Anything." he breathed.

"There should be a bunch of extra blankets and pillows, I want to make the bed perfect before we get back in." Cas's eyes widened, he knew exactly what was happening. "You... You want to make a nest for us, sweet boy?"

I nodded, lips tight in embarrassment. I got off of the Alpha so he could bring me what I needed. There was no additional comment about what I wanted, but Cas’s scent was commentary enough, radiating pride.

Once he hauled all the blankets and pillows by the bed, he stood silent and patiently handed me each item I asked for. I had to arrange everything just right, picking up a pillow and moving it to the opposite side, bunching up blankets on either side of the bed to keep us from falling off.

"Can I have one of your shirts and the one I wore the other day?" I asked, scrutinizing my work. I listened as Cas walked away and return to hand me the shirts. Once they were placed, I stood beside Cas for one last look. Perfect. Finally. A nest worthy of both of us.

Cas took me into his arms, kissing me hard and dirty. He tugged me right up against him, leaving me breathless once he released me.

"Good boy." he whispered, untying my robe and helping me to lie down. Cas went to the other side of the bed and slid right into his spot. He pulled me back against him as we laid on our sides.

"It's perfect, Dean. You did so well. Goodnight, baby."

"Night, Cas." Shifting to snuggle up to Cas's neck and chest.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something woke me up. I had the weirdest tingle reverberate through me, making me nauseous. I jerked my head up in the dark to see Cas’s phone lit up and vibrating on the nightstand behind him. There was no telling how long we’d been asleep or what time it was. This wasn’t my room; no alarm clock next to us.  
I wanted to turn in Cas’s arms and go back to sleep, but something in me was screaming to wake the Alpha up.

“Cas? Cas, your phone is going off like crazy. Something’s up.”

With nothing but a defeated grunt, Cas opened his eyes and grabbed the offensive phone. I saw Gabriel’s name on the screen before he answered. My heart was pounding too hard in my chest; something wasn’t right.

“Gabe, wha--?” he answered. “No, we’re fine here. What is it? What’s the-- No, no way in hell that bastard is coming here. He attacked—Is everyone alright? Good, set up more guards around the main house and lands, I’ll contact Sam to do the same here.”

Castiel hung up the phone and quickly dialed another number before I could ask what the hell was happening. I sat up to turn the lamp on, wincing at the glare. Cas’s voice was so deep in his rage that my blood ran cold.

“Sam, we have a problem. Gabriel just called, he’s pulling up into the drive way right now; the rogues are planning a raid and could be here any minute. Yes, Dean is still here next to me.” The look on Castiel’s face freaked me out even more.

“I’ll meet you at the front door in two minutes.” He muttered before practically slamming the device down and throwing himself to his feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So what’ll it be boys, you wanna play?” Jody cocked her gun and aimed it directly at Gadreel’s face.
> 
> It looked like Gadreel was the second from the left of their lineup. He didn’t move. “Why must you make this so difficult?” he muttered, and then the battle began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, if you've stuck around this long for a new chapter, I seriously thank you. I hope you are well, and that this update doesn't disappoint.
> 
> The appropriate tags have been added. This IS Supernatural, so there will be canon violence.
> 
> Mad love!

Pissed off, I knew I couldn’t follow my Alpha to the beaches. It was too soon after a heat to be around others that weren’t Castiel or my family. It didn’t stop me from throwing on a band t-shirt and jeans. I pulled on my boots, stuffing a switchblade into each shoe as Castiel watched from my bedroom door.

I took out my father’s Colt and placed it in the back of my waistband. If I wanted to be included in protecting our pack lands and not getting kidnapped or worse, I had to think of something fast. My thoughts were racing through ideas and scenarios, my chest tight with anxiety over how this day could turn out.

Castiel reached out to pull me into him, scenting my hair and rubbing his scent all over me. How could I do anything if I couldn’t stand by his side against these enemies?

Pulling back enough to look up into Cas’s face, “I know you’re about to tell me stay in the main house, but I have an idea. Do you trust me?”

Castiel wound his fingers into the baby hairs under my braid, and put his lips tight against mine. He rumbled a long nervous growl, and then spoke with his eyes shut tight,

“I can’t… Can’t let you go out there, Dean. I don’t want those bastards to catch your scent, you smell too fucking good right now. My mate, my sweet boy… It’s not you I don’t trust.”

“We have mics and ear pieces with ranges that extend the length of the pack lands. We can wire up everyone going to the beaches and I can hide up in the watchtower connected at the end of the main house. I’ll be high up and out of sight. The sun hasn’t risen yet, I’ll be hidden with plenty of weapons. Eileen and the baby can hide in there with me, along with any others who would feel safest.”

Cas finally opened his eyes, staring at me long and hard before nodding and opening the door. I called Meg on the way down the stairs, telling her to bring the wires.

Sam, Jody, Gabriel, and Garth were already down by the door. I could make out their scents in the darkness of the house, their silhouettes easier to determine who was who as they took turns checking out through the windows with their weapons.

Gabriel’s voice brought me out of my thoughts, “Dean, are you going out there right now? You’re the one they want most, if Gadreel gets his hands on you—“

I waved my hand in the air to stop his coming rant, “I know buddy, and I’m not going to do anything stupid. Everyone here will get wired up so I can hear everything and keep our communications open. Of course, if anyone shifts, those mics won’t help at all. If it’s alright with Sam, I want to take Eileen and the baby with me to the main house’s watchtower.”

Sam nodded, and then looked out the window again. “Crowley is with her in our rooms upstairs, I want you to go get them and get to the tower quickly. If they come into the house, you’ll have an extra secure place to hide that they may not have noticed before.”

Meg emerged with the requested equipment, handing everyone their own pieces to put on themselves. Soon enough, everyone was connected and ready to go.

“Cas.” Gabriel put a hand on the Alpha’s shoulder while adjusting the gun holster on his hip. “I know that I’m your second and I belong at your side, but I want to ask to stay with Dean. If someone gets past you guys and gets inside, Dean will have additional backup since we both have weapons training.”

“Good, Gabriel. Thank you. I think it would make us all feel better to know that you and Dean can take care of each other as well as Sam’s mate and pup.”

“Uh guys, time to roll. I can see at least 4 walking around and heading this way,” Jody cocked her gun and checked the number of additional mags on her belt once more.

Sam opened the door and gestured for everyone to follow. Cas looked at me once more as he ventured out behind Sam towards the beaches. The sounds of the imposing rogues’ shouting echoed through the house.

Gabriel and I immediately made our way up to get Eileen and Crowley, who were already prepared with baby Claire to move to hideout. Meg stayed in the front foyer to stand watch and secure the door. Crowley was securing his quivers crossed over his chest and checking that the settings on both his compound bows were good as we hurried to the watchtower.

“No offense, man, but when the hell have you ever used one of those?” I asked, pointing to the military-style bows in his grip.

He smirked at me, “Oh Darling, I may be a healer, but I can deal a silent death just as well.” He then bolted the door closed and placed his mic and earpiece.

From this far up, we could see the entire expanse of the beaches. With the sun still down, we could lean out the giant window and pay attention to what was happening below without being seen.

Our group of warriors made their way to the rogues and stopped about ten yards from them, a single line.

“So where is he, Castiel? Give me what I came for, what belongs to me, and no one has to die here tonight." Gadreel had the balls to laugh. Dumbass.

“On the contrary,” Cas’s voice, deep and angry crackled through his mic. “The only ones dying here tonight are you and your “pack”.

I could hear the air quotes. As they were faced away from the main house, we could just make out who was who by their shapes and weapons. 

“You’ve encroached on my lands too many times. I was lenient with you once, and I’ve learned from that mistake. You won’t get what you think is yours,” Sam growled. “Dean is free to choose whom he wants, and that isn’t you or any one of your goons. You’re old Alpha didn’t even run a real pack. John Winchester is dead, he can’t answer for his mistakes. But you, I’ll make sure when we bury all of you, there won’t be a marker and you’ll be forgotten along with the rest of your friends.”

“So what’ll it be boys, you wanna play?” Jody cocked her gun and aimed it directly at Gadreel’s face.

It looked like Gadreel was the second from the left of their lineup. He didn’t move. “Why must you make this so difficult?” he muttered, and then the battle began.

Garth made a beeline for the guy farthest to the right, knocking him off his feet with a single punch to the jaw. The sand picked up clouds as the fight began, slightly obscuring our view from up high.

There were loud grunts, harsh breathing, and wet smacks of punches being thrown coming through our earpieces. I cringed when I heard a pained gasp from Castiel, and couldn’t take it anymore.

I threw open the hatch to the ladder and climbed down, the fight had barely begun and I couldn’t take the idea of Cas enduring pain for me or for my father’s idiocy. I couldn’t just sit here twiddling my thumbs while watching my friends and family.

“Dean!” Crowley and Gabriel yelled. I took one step down before Gabriel’s hand was under my arm and trying to yank me back.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing, Dean? You cannot go down there. I know your instincts are screaming at you to help, but if you get hurt, it will distract Sam and Castiel.”

I ignored him, looking to Crowley.

“Hurry up and give me a bow, Crowley. I’ll stay downwind.”

Crowley went to hand me one of his weapons with its quiver, and then stopped before fully extending his arm. “Bring this back to me in one piece, or so help me, Dean.”

I snatched it and descended the ladder steps while Eileen and Gabriel called after me. Then the gunshots started.

“Don’t you dare do what I think you’re doing? Stay right where you are!” My alpha yelled, his commanding voice sent shivers through me. I had to take a moment once I reached the ground to fight through his influence. Breathing through the stiffness of muscles, I ignored him without a sound and checked that I was downwind. So far, so good.

I rounded the side of the house, crouching low and staying in the bushes. Once I caught sight of everyone, I dropped to a knee and pulled out an arrow.

I’d never used a bow before, but I figured if I could hit any target with a gun, it shouldn’t be so hard. At least I knew how they worked. I notched the arrow and raised the bow, lining up the plus sign in the sight window with the guy who had Garth pinned. I took a slow breath through my nose, and released the first arrow. 

It lodged itself into the rogue’s neck. Thank fuck. I could see the blood spray from the dying rogue, and Garth knocked him off to the side. The beta jumped to his feet, looking around in surprise, before jumping onto the back of the asshole trying to punch Jody in the ribs. The rogue kicked sand into Jody’s face and managed to through Garth off of him.

Castiel had managed to choke out another rogue, snapping his neck for good measure. He let the body fall to the sand and turning to Sam and Gadreel.

Another gun shot rang out. Castiel fell to his knees with a shout.

No no no NO NO!

“Castiel? Cas, can you hear me? CAS! Say something, Alpha!” I screamed into the mic. I also hadn't noticed the wind had changed direction.

“Cas has been hit, I can’t see where!” Sam shouted. He continued to try knocking Gadreel to the ground. “There’s too much clouding from the sand! Jody, check on Cas!”

“I can’t fucking see! Garth, we’re missing a rogue, where’d he go?” Jody’s voice rang out.

Before I could notch another arrow, someone grabbed me by the hair and yanked me to my feet, holding me tight against their chest as he grabbed one of my arms and held it behind my back. I dropped the bow, how the hell did anyone find me?

“There you are, you little shit. I figured you wouldn’t be far from you’re old Pack Alpha. Your scent is so potent, I followed it right to you.” The nasty-smelling rogue behind me tightened the grip on my hair, winding the braid around his arm. I couldn’t move my head, a migraine started immediately. He licked a strip up the side of my face and hummed. I was gonna puke, I couldn’t get out of his hold.

“Don’t you worry, we’ll be home soon.” He sniffed my hair, and released a grunt of arousal. “Let’s go.” The rogue I couldn’t name shoved me forward, the grip on my hair not letting up a fraction as we headed back to the fight. I’m getting the hell out of this.

We hustled through the sand, close to Gadreel’s side as the others tended to Cas. Sam was poised in front of Cas, and the sound he made when he saw me made my gut wrench.

“Dean, NO!”

I groaned through the pain in my head as the rogue shoved me to my knees at Gadreel’s side. I pretended I wasn’t a threat by dropping my hands to ground near my boots and lowered my head as much as I could.

My braid was passed over to Gadreel like a fucking dog leash. He wound it around his wrist, giving me enough slack to drop my head, but not so much that I couldn't move away from him without losing my scalp. His goon stood so close behind me, their boots were right up against mine.

“There now, John Winchester’s debt is repaid. The omega is finally mine, and we’re going home. Such a naughty omega, but you came out on your own, I may be able to forgive you.”he laughed, a dark chuckle that made me feel even more sick.

Castiel was still on his knees; he finally looked up and caught my gaze. He nose and mouth were spewing red, as well as the wound to his shoulder. His trench coat was covered in sand and more blood. Both Jody and Garth stood behind my alpha, holding a dirty shirt to his wound to staunch the bleeding.

Castiel looked afraid for me, something I never wanted to see again. We had just started our lives together. My mind raced with ways to get us all out of this safe and sound, with four dead rogues left behind in our tracks. Everyone on the mics was yelling over each other in my ear.

“If you think you’re getting off this land with my brother and your lives, you’ve got another thing coming.” Sam’s voice had dropped an octave. The anger in his threat was real.

Gadreel started rambling on about me and my dad and the debt again, getting louder as he spit out the words. I tuned him out and slowly reached back with my right hand to grab the hidden switchblade.

Cas growled something, causing Gadreel to drop my hair and stomp forward. I opened the knife one-handed and prayed. Then before the goon could think I was on my feet, punching the blade straight into his heart. I pulled it out and stabbed him in the gut, pulled out again and stabbed him right in the throat. He choked and sputtered as he fell, grasping at his throat. The shock on the asshole’s face gave me some fire to keep fighting.

“Omega! You insolent—“ Gadreel was facing me now, my family behind him still as stone.

I reached back and pulled out the Colt before Gadreel got to close; replaying the threat Jody gave him earlier.

“I think you’ve done enough, you piece of shit.” I stared at him hard behind the barrel. “You’ve lost here, stud. I’m not the pure, dainty little plaything you had hoped for tonight. I’m fucking mated,”

I pulled the collar of my shirt down to show Castiel’s teeth marks perfectly imprinted over my mating gland, the gun in my hand didn't stray from its target.

“You’re not hurting anyone else, and you certainly won’t be getting me.”

“Filthy omega slut,” Gadreel started screaming, a panicky noise that was almost comical. I aimed directly at his forehead and pulled the trigger. I didn’t miss. The hollering of victory from my pack began.

The migraine I had from earlier pounded through my head, my vision swimming and static gray at the edges. I had to get to Castiel, needed to hold him. I took one step and tripped over my own feet, Sam grabbed me before I reached the ground and helped me over to Cas. The sun was rising now, we'd made it.

“Dean, my strong omega” he breathed. He gripped me to his chest, holding on tight and I was relieved. But I couldn’t stay conscious much longer, I was exhausted and everything hurt so, so much.

“I love you, Alpha.” I managed to say before everything went black and I fell out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll sit with Dean until you return, if that’s alright. Sam has the baby for a little bit so I can sit with my brother.” Eileen smiled and touched Dean’s forehead again. “Fenrir, so much has happened in such a short amount of time. I’d be unconscious for hours too. But I know he is strong. He’s his own hero.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY PRIDE MONTH, my LGBTQIA+ babies!   
> BLACK LIVES MATTER!  
> Mad love to you all. <3

~~“I love you, Alpha.”~~

\--Castiel’s POV—

Dean collapsed against me in the sand. The sun was now fully up over the waters around us. While those of the Winchester pack lands who were ordered to stay clear emerged from their shelters and continued to cheer in our victory, my chest was burning with anxiety for my new mate. Bullet wound be damned, my shoulder was nothing compared to what could be wrong with my Dean.

I blocked out most of the noise around me, ignoring the hands trying to pull us to our feet; I checked Dean’s pulse and eyes, all seemed fine. His chest rose and fell as if he was just sleeping. Something nagged at the back of my mind. I needed to get him to an infirmary.

Sam appeared and snapped a few times in my eyesight to get my attention. I wanted to snarl and cover Dean out of instinct but bit back the urge. He needed medical care.

“Castiel, are you okay to move? We should get to the main house to get everyone checked over.” 

Sam held out his arms as if to take my mate, instead I stood with Dean tight to my chest and left the beaches with everyone trailing behind us, their loud voices protesting the strain I was causing my wounds. I was numb in a way, like I was on auto-pilot.

“Alpha, what are you doing?”

“Dude, let us help you guys.”

“You’re hurting yourself more, Castiel. Let one of us take Dean for you.”

Once inside the main house, Crowley met us in the brightly lit infirmary, 4 beds sat made up and ready to use. A connecting double-door showed there were additional rooms with more beds. I gently placed Dean down on the second bed closest to the front of the room, and sat beside him with his hand in mine.

I checked him over again, trying to figure out what was happening to him. He’d just barely finished his heat hours ago, a major factor in his exhaustion I was sure. I wanted to curl up next to him, but Meg insisted on having my attention.

“Alpha,” she spoke softly, as if to a child.

Meg helped me shrug off my trench coat and outer jacket, having to cut off my button down as I couldn’t move too much more to get it off. “We’re all safe here, Castiel. Dean is safe here. It’s over now. Why don’t you sit on this bed behind me so you can watch over Dean while I look at your bullet wound? Will you do that for me? Please? No one is going to take Dean from you, I swear it.”

I nodded; feeling like my head alone weighed a thousand pounds. I reluctantly released my Dean and moved to the next bed, facing him and leaning around Meg’s frame as she prodded my shoulder. I watched with a critical eye as Crowley checked my omega’s pulse and eyes, I’d done that twice already.

All the while, Meg continued to speak softly to herself and to me, I didn’t notice she had donned rubber gloves and had extracted the bloody bullet until it was out. I whooshed a sigh of pain and then relief, closing my eyes for moment.

Crowley was inserting an IV into the back of Dean’s right hand and placing an oxygen meter on the pointer finger by the time Meg had finished sewing and bandaging me up. Next was the monitor on Dean’s chest. The sound of his calm heart beat eased me more than I could express with words.

‘He’s okay’, I repeated it to myself over and over. ‘He’s okay. Omega is okay.’

Besides myself, Meg, Dean and Crowley, I finally looked around to notice Sam ushering everyone out the door. It seemed everyone who had been fighting had minor injuries and seemed to already be healing. Gabriel looked back at me as he was the last in line to head out; I was too tired to speak. I nodded that everything was fine to assure him as he left and got a soft smile in return.

Meg somehow coaxed me into lying down as she cleaned up and moved out of Crowley’s way. The other healer checked my eyes and pulse, poking me with an IV too. He then jabbed a needle into the IV line, saying it was for pain and to calm me down.

I fought the urge to pass out, wanting to keep eyes on my omega. I couldn’t fight for long, the drug moving through my system calmed my heart, the idea that we were all safe further relaxed me into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke with a start, Dean the first thought to my waking mind. He had been cleaned up and changed while I slept, his hair brushed out over his shoulders and pillow. He looked comfortable at least, while I felt disgusting still covered in blood and sand. I stood up slowly and stretched, checking the vitals on the blipping screens beside my mate.

Crowley then chose to enter the infirmary, Sam’s mate Eileen entered behind him and closed the door soundlessly. They both noticed I was not in my bed and came over to me.

“Alpha Castiel,” Crowley began. “How are you feeling? Any pain?”

“Uh, no”, I said dumbly. I ran a hand over my bandaged shoulder. “I’m okay, I think. I can feel my healing has already kicked in.”

“That’s good, Castiel. When you first came in here, your eyes were blazing red, your body still pumping adrenaline in defense of your mate. You seem more in control now. Do you mind if I take a look at you?” He motioned for me to sit down. I did as I was asked, still feeling slightly numb inside as he unraveled my wrappings.

Eileen was kind enough to give us some privacy and proceeded to Dean’s side. She ran a hand from my mate’s forehead to his shoulder, and then laid a hand over the one that didn’t have medical equipment hooked to him. She was concerned, like she knew something I didn’t.

“You’re healing extremely well. I say we should let you out to go get cleaned up, and then let me re-wrap your wound for another day or so. It is almost closed, but I don’t want to aggravate it by removing the stitches just yet.”

“How is he, Crowley? What’s wrong with Dean?” Crowley took a step back and turned so he could see both of his patients.

“Well, Alpha, I can’t find anything wrong other than he is exhausted and dehydrated. That rogue had a pretty brutal hold on Dean’s hair, I’m sure his head felt like it was splitting at the time. He was just finishing his heat, correct?”

I nodded. Eileen’s attention was on us both as Crowley continued speaking and signing simultaneously.

“Well, that could be a factor too. So exhaustion, dehydration, the shock of thinking he had lost his true mate to that gun shot, a major adrenaline drop, going through recovery from a heat… The best thing we can do until he wakes is keep him comfortable and let him sleep. All his vitals are normal, and he’s not in pain right now due to the meds in his IV, but I think he will recover rather quickly. I’m doing his blood work now, just to be sure everything checks out. Once he wakes, we will go from there. If he’s anything like the Dean we all know and love, he will be perfectly fine.”

“Thank you, my friend.” I shook Crowley’s hand. “I don’t know what we would do without you here. Your pack is indeed lucky to have you.”

“Damned right”, the beta healer quipped with a wink. He proceeded to take out my IV and instructed me to go shower so I could come back and sit with Dean.

“I’ll sit with Dean until you return, if that’s alright. Sam has the baby for a little bit so I can sit with my brother.” Eileen smiled and touched Dean’s forehead again. “Fenrir, so much has happened in such a short amount of time. I’d be unconscious for hours too. But I know he is strong. He’s his own hero.”

I picked up my discarded coats and shoes, taking another look at Dean. Could I bear to leave him even though I’d be right down the hall? Eileen sat down in the chair beside my omega, looking all around at the monitors and then back to me.

I nodded, saying I’d be right back. I felt a light tugging in my heart as I left the infirmary. I went straight to Dean’s room were my extra clothes still lay in my open suitcase on the floor. The scent of us in the room helped with being away from Dean, if not minutely.

I grabbed some pajama pants and a soft tee shirt before going into the bathroom and starting the water. I let the room warm up before stepping, then went through my routine quickly. Foregoing shaving my face, I finished up and got out to dry off.

Once dressed, I was descending the stairs when I heard a door slam and something metallic slap to the floor. Muffled shouts inside the infirmary caused me to run to the door and throw it open.

I was not expecting Dean to be on his feet, obviously trying to leave the room. Crowley was blocking his path, Eileen at my mate’s back trying to usher him to lie back down in bed. The IV stand had fallen to the floor, most likely the source of the metallic noise I had heard in the halls. I had to stop him before he hurt himself more. I stood tall in the doorway, directing my alpha mate scent toward him to get his attention.

“What do you think you’re doing up, omega? You’re going to give your sister a heart attack.”

Dean’s head slowly rose up at the sound of my voice. His eyes were barely open, and he looked completely disoriented. He was swaying on his feet. Once it looked like he had noticed I was there, he lifted his hands and began weakly beating at Crowley’s chest and shoulders, seemingly trying to get him to move.

“Dean, stop this now. I’m right here, sweetheart. Crowley, will you let him pass, please?”

Crowley turned his head just enough to let me see him roll his eyes, “I don’t think he’s awake at all.” he’d said, and then moved out of Dean’s way.

Once the obstruction was out of his path, Dean unsteadily made his way toward me. I met him before he’d taken a second step and welcomed him into my arms. Dean borrowed his face into my throat, breathing me in deep. His arms went up over my shoulders; the snapped line of his IV was still attached to the needle in his skin. The tape over the needle hadn’t budged at least, and saline dripped all over the floor around us. Even the pads for his heart monitor were still on his chest; my omega must have pulled everything off as he got up.

“Cas, Cas, Cas” he kept whispering against me neck. That single word, the endearment he had gifted to me, fell like a quiet prayer from his lips.

I shushed Dean, trying to calm him and escort him back to bed without either of us slipping on saline. Once we were close enough, I was able to get Dean to sit on the bed with me. He leaned as much of himself into me as he could, his calling my name getting softer and softer as he relaxed. Eileen and Crowley picked up the mess and mopped without a word as I held onto my mate.

Who knew Dean would sleep-walk? Poor Eileen probably didn’t have time to call for anyone once he started to get up. I wasn’t angry with her or Crowley. Our mate bond was just a few days old, I should have known that my Dean would wake and try to find me, even medicated and tired. 

I tried to maneuver Dean to lie down so Crowley could change out his IV line, but Dean wouldn’t release me. He cried out when I let go of him, a pitiful whimper that nearly broke me. As much as I didn’t want to do it, I knew the only way this would work, even while he wasn’t completely coherent.

“Dean, you have to relax,” I felt the power of my Alpha voice pulsate in my throat. I hated the idea that I was taking Dean’s choice away with this tactic, but he needed me to direct him right now. I’d used my Alpha voice on him twice in the past twenty-four hours. Please forgive me, my mate.

Dean whimpered again, reaching for me while desperately trying to keep his eyes open. I got into bed beside him and pulled him to lie with me, feeling him immediately relax into me.

“That’s my sweet boy. You’re alright, I’ll never let you go. Shhhhh… Good boy, Dean, just relax with me.”

Crowley quickly switched out the IV line and reattached the heart monitor before leaving us once more; Eileen was at his side as they left to discard the trash. I needed to figure out a way to repay the pack once Dean was back to himself.

After about five minutes of silence, Dean finally seemed to have fallen back into a proper sleep. He didn’t move except to breath. I rested my nose against the hair on top of his head and was about to fall asleep too. 

“Such a good boy for me, baby. Your sister was correct; you are your own hero.” I whispered. “I am honored you chose me.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeling somewhat refreshed and cleaner, the scent of Castiel on my skin again, I let my mate help me stand. I pushed all my hair back before getting out of bed, wishing I could pull it up or something. My legs shook for a moment after being unused for a short time, but soon I straightened up while holding Castiel’s hands to kiss him. He seemed surprised, like he wasn’t expecting physical affection at the moment. I kissed him again and hugged him around the shoulders.

~~~Something was telling me Cas was with me, close enough to scent him. I was so tired before, was I asleep now? The loud pop of the Colt going off kept replaying in the background, remembering the angry and terrified look of that slimy son of a bitch at the end of the gun’s barrel. No one touches my Alpha and lives. No one takes me away from my mate without a fight.

The dream Cas, or the memory of him from that night, was kneeling in the sand and bleeding from his shoulder. He kept saying that he was there, that it was over, that I was a good boy. The threat was finally gone.~~~

I squinted in the dim light of wherever I was, realizing my face was tight to Alpha’s throat. He held me in a bed that wasn’t ours. The scent of cleaning supplies mixed with Cas’s scent was irritating; I wanted only his scent. I nuzzled up into him a bit more, wary of facing reality.

“Dean. Sweetheart, are you awake?” he whispered. I felt a kiss to my forehead and his hand glide down my back to rest on my hip. “Everything’s fine now, baby. Rest assured it’s all over. It’s just you and me again. Do you need anything?”

I took stock of my body. No pain, thankfully. I could feel my hair all draped over my neck and shoulders. Fenrir get it off, I can’t stand it anymore. Then I noticed something sticky was on the back of one of my hands. I went to scratch it off—

“Oh no you don’t, not again.” The hand on my hip moved to cover both of mine. “You leave that saline line alone. Crowley will remove it when he sees fit.” Cas didn’t threaten, but the words were firm. What did he mean by 'again'?

I moved my head back, stretching my neck over Cas’s arm beneath me to look up at his face properly. Though the edges of my vision were still somewhat blurry, there he was; my gorgeous man. He seemed calm but there was a small line between his brows, a telltale sign he’d been frowning. I wanted to kiss the spot to smooth it out, but my head still felt so heavy.

“Heya, sunshine. Water would be fantastic. Are we at home?” Did I swallow sand from the beach? My throat was on fire. 

Soon enough a straw was put to my lips, instant cold relief flooded me with each swallow. Cas gently instructed me to slow down so I wouldn’t get sick. I sipped like he asked, before leaning back again to see my vision clearing a bit more with each passing minute. The blue of Castiel’s eyes always amazed me, I could see his love and affection every time he looked at me.

Wait, he’d been shot. “Cas?” I grabbed the collar of his shirt and tugged as much as I could, trying to see the damage. He helped pull his collar down and peel back the gauze slightly. The wound beneath looked pretty good, almost closed but still bruised around it. I traced the outside edge of the bruising.

“I’m alright, my Dean. Nothing I can’t handle and heal on my own. Meg and Crowley have done wonders for us both.”

“Alpha…” I breathed out, holding back a sob. “I thought you were dead…”

“No, baby. We’re okay. Shhh…” he pulled me back against him. I kissed his neck as much as I could, almost disappointed that his mating bite was on the opposite side were I couldn’t reach from the way we were laying down.

I sucked in a steadying breath, “How long have we been in here? How long was I out?”

“You’ve been in the infirmary for thirty four hours and eighteen minutes.” He deadpanned.

I snorted, “You would count the minutes, ya goof. Can we get outta here now?”

As if on que, Crowley entered and smiled upon seeing me. “There he is. Hello, darling. How are we feeling tonight?” he paused to look at the blipping machines beside us. The healer seemed satisfied with whatever he was looking for, and then stepped over to me to start peeling off the pads on my chest.

“Okay, I guess. What happened?” I struggled to sit up. Cas noticed what I wanted and pressed a button on the bed to sit us both somewhat upright. Sitting while lying down, what a sham.

“We think that your body was overwhelmed with the events of this week, and basically just needed to go into hibernation. Gave us quite a scare at first, I won’t lie. But you’re aware and awake now, nothing to worry about anymore.”

The words left me without a thought, “Am I pregnant?”

A painful silence fell over the room. I laid my hands over my lower stomach, waiting for someone to speak.

“No, my Dean. Crowley ran some tests while you slept. You were not with child before fight with the rogues, and you aren’t now. I know that you’d told me before your heat you wouldn’t mind a child so soon.”

“No, it’s okay, Cas. Really.” Damn. “At least I didn’t put a baby at risk that night. How’s everyone else doing? The pack?”

“The pack followed directions and waited in their homes until the fight was over, none were harmed. Sam is perfectly fine with Eileen and Claire. Garth and Jody were a bit scratched up, but neither needed medical attention. Sam’s been asking about you every few hours since you were brought in here. We will talk later about your recklessness, however.”

“Good to know. When can I get out of here?” I looked back and forth between my Alpha and Crowley. Crowley brought out a penlight and checked my eyes, then smiled again.

“I don’t see why you can’t go now. I’d like to see you both back tomorrow afternoon though. You’ve been through a lot; I’d like to keep tabs on you two for now, if you don’t mind. You still will have pain medication running through you for a bit, if your migraine returns and becomes unbearable, call me. I’m here for you all at any time.”

I nodded and allowed Crowley to take out my IV and place a band aid over the site. Castiel got out of bed to stretch and brought over some clothes and my house shoes from a black duffel on a different bed. I uncovered and swung my legs over the side of the bed as Crowley exited the infirmary. I ran my hands over my face.

“Sam brought you some of my clothes, he figured you’d like my scent on you after everything that’s happened.”

“He was right. I’ll keep my scrub pants on for now, if that’s alright. I would love some deodorant and a new shirt.”

Cas held up a finger before going back to dig through the duffel. I watched the muscles in his shoulders and upper back with fascination while he wasn’t looking. He then found what he was looking for and returned with what I had requested.

Feeling somewhat refreshed and cleaner, the scent of Castiel on my skin again, I let my mate help me stand. I pushed all my hair back before getting out of bed, wishing I could pull it up or something. My legs shook for a moment after being unused for a short time, but soon I straightened up while holding Castiel’s hands to kiss him. He seemed surprised, like he wasn’t expecting physical affection at the moment. I kissed him again and hugged him around the shoulders.

“Let’s go see Sam.” I said. Castiel nodded and led me out of the infirmary to the front half of the main house.

Sam and Eileen sat with Claire in their arms in the library of their apartments. I was so happy to see them happy. Eileen handed Claire over to Sam before standing to embrace me tightly. Castiel smiled at Eileen before heading over to Sam, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Good to see you guys up and about, Dean. We were so worried.” Sam swallowed. I shook my head over Eileen’s shoulder.

“We’re okay, buddy. We can finally go on with our lives without those assholes interfering. We did it.”

“No, you did it, Dean. You finished the fight, you deserve the praise.” Sam corrected me. I nodded reluctantly, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

Once Eileen’s death grip let lose, I signed, “Hey, Sis. Missed you guys.”

“You look better, Dean. Still tired?”

I thought about how I should answer for a moment. “I think I’m good, but yeah, still tired. Hungry as hell, though.”

“Good idea,” Eileen look relieved. “We should all go down to the kitchen and eat something. Sam and I haven’t had dinner yet.” The analog clock by the library door read nine o'clock.

“I need a favor first if you don’t mind.” I signed. At her nod, I tugged Eileen by the hand to follow me out of their apartments. I told our Alpha’s over my shoulder that we’d meet them down in the kitchen in a bit.

I led the way to my bedroom, then into my bathroom. Eileen paused at the doorway behind me as I rifled through the counter drawers.

“What is it, Dean? Are you alright?” she said out loud.

I found what I wanted and turned to hand over a brush, scissors, and electric razor. Eileen looked completely shocked, taking the items while clearly concerned.

“I can’t stand this hair anymore, Sis. Being dragged around by my hair by a couple of lunatic rogues really made me question why I let it grow out so much. It’s gotta go. Will you help me?”

“If you’re sure, Brother. I almost forgot I told you that I cut Sam’s hair all the time.”

“I remembered.” I laughed. “Cas might be shocked as hell at first, but I think he’ll understand. It’s driving me so insane, I’d rather you help cut it than me ripping it out.”

“Oh no, none of that. C’mon, sit down out here and let’s get to work. Our men are waiting for us.”

After about twenty minutes, the hair I’d been growing out for years now sat tied off in its usual braid on my lap. Eileen had gifted me a crew cut with faded sides. I instantly felt so much better without all that weight on my scalp. I looked at myself in the bathroom mirror when Eileen finished up. Holy shit, it was finally gone.

We cleaned up the hair all over the floor before heading down to the kitchens, laughing like we’d done something bad. I felt elated, better than I had since I woke up tonight. Eileen went in first, not giving anything away.

I waited a moment before heading in; Cas could either love it or hate it. It was just hair.

Sam stopped mid-sentence one I rounded the door frame, cutting off whatever he was saying to Cas. When Castiel noticed the change, it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

Instead of asking what the hell I had done, he abruptly stood and made a beeline for me. Without giving a chance to move, he put a hand on the back of my head as he always did; his gaze swept over me.

He then kissed me hard, pulling me closer with his other hand on my lower back; taking my breath away and reminding me without words he couldn’t care less with what I looked like. 

“Oh, sweet boy. You look wonderful. I love it.” He smiled between kissing me.

I pulled out my old braid from my pocket and took his hand, placing the hair in his palm, "Do what you want with it, Alpha."

Cas's lips returned to mine. Hell yeah.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I need you to bite me again, Castiel. Please, right now." I could hear my own desperation.
> 
> Without hesitation, Cas turned me around to face him and leaned in to bite me hard, lining his teeth up over his original bite. He ground his pelvis against mine, layers of clothes in the way of feeling more of his skin on mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLLLOOOOO readers. Welcome back! I have a question for any other fic writers: What program do you use to write and load to AO3? I ask because I'm super jealous of other fics that actually have italics in their stories. For whatever reason, when I upload new chapters, any italics I had entered don't transfer over?? Maybe it's because I use WordPad like an amateur, but like... I'd like to not have to use caps to add emphasis. 
> 
> Aaaaanyways, this fic has a few chapters left. I don't want to give a number in case more inspo comes and it keeps on coming. This chapter has another anxiety attack by Dean in his POV, just fair warning, but it does get better quickly!
> 
> Mad love to you, as always. Hope you're all safe and healthy. Read on, BBs.

"Do you still have a migraine, sweetheart? Dean?"

I felt Cas smooth a hand from the top of my head down to the back of my neck. I blinked a few times out of my stupor, the migraine I had woken up with pounding away behind my eyes. I placed a hand on Cas's knee resting against me under the table and nodded. The feeling of nausea hadn't gone away either.

A glass of orange juice with a straw was placed in front of me. I grimaced as Cas pleaded with me to try to eat or drink something. I didn't even want coffee. What I wanted was to curl up in a ball with Castiel in bed and block out any sunlight. I slid the cup on the table to me and just leaned down for a few sips to please my Alpha before leaning back.

Sam and Eileen sat at the table opposite us with the baby, watching us silently between eating and making sure Claire's bottle was tilted correctly.

"Crowley may have deemed you fit enough to leave the infirmary, but you still seem to have lingering issues. Fenrir, baby, what did that rogue do to you?" 

The snark I usually would have spouted died on my tongue. Castiel pulled my chair over closer and tugged me in to rest my face in the side his throat. I took a deep breath through my nose, trying to relax the tension in my neck and shoulders with my Alpha's scent. It helped a little bit at least.

"Maybe we should go back to bed, Dean. Why don't you head up and lie down? I'll be right up and we'll take it easy for today."

I stood up slowly from my chair and kissed Cas on his stubbled cheek. "Alright, good idea." I waved to my brother and sister, wishing like hell I could help feed my niece. I still hadn't even had the chance to hold her since her birth. Some cool uncle I am.

Once I made it to the second floor and came to the hallway to my room, I saw that my door was open. Someone, or more than one person maybe, was in my room and talking quietly.

Peeking past the door frame, my friends Benny and Garth were inside. I spotted Benny at my dresser, haphazardly tossing clothes into a box at his feet. Garth had walked into my closet after putting some of my things into another box. I was instantly pissed.

"What the absolute FUCK do you think you're doing in here??" I yelled, Garth dropped another load of things in surprise as he walked back out from the closet.

"Shit, Dean, how ya feeling, cher?" Benny didn't seem at all phased by my presence. "We wanted to help you get ready to move while you were recovering. Good to see you up and about." 

Garth looked scared shitless and hadn't moved. "Maybe this was a bad idea, dude." he said to Benny.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two? I didn't give you permission to come into my personal space or put your hands on my shit. Get OUT!"

Benny raised his hands up in surrender as both beta's backed out of the room. Neither said another word or turned away from me until they had made it past the door frame.

I leaned back out of the room enough to shout after them with a snarl, "Get Castiel up here right the fuck now!"

Ruined. Ruined. They had ruined my room; my safe haven smelled so wrong. It wasn't just me and my angel's scent anymore. Tainted. Fenrir, help me. The pain in my head ratcheted up more and I couldn't breathe. I kicked an open box of clothes over, wishing my head would just stop hurting so much.

Fuck, no. What did they do? My only solace was seeing my nest of blankets and pillows and some clothes on the bed still lay untouched.

I leaned over my dresser and squeezed the lip of the wooden top until my knuckles turned white. Squeezing my eyes as tight as I could, I tried to calm down. Breathe. I gotta breathe. I pulled as much air into my lungs as I could with my chin to my chest. Too hot in here.

More idiots had tried to fuck up my peace. They came in here of their own volition, put their hands on everything and pumping their scents into the space I had worked so hard to make perfect. My ears were ringing so loud I barely heard Castiel come in or speak. He must have opened the windows, a cooling breeze started to help air out the room.

"Dean? Dean! Sweetheart, look at me. Please, baby, you're alright. Everything's okay, Dean. Can you hear me?" Alpha's voice was muffled, now that I think of it. He was standing flush behind me, running his hands up and down my arms and back to get my attention.

I couldn't move yet. "Cas..." I think my voice cracked. "Can't... breathe. Stuck..."

After gently prying my grip from the dresser, the Alpha continued talking softly to me. I could now feel the heat from his body and the comforting rumbling in his chest on my back. Cas's hands came up around me, helping tilt my head back onto his shoulder; resting a hand on the base of my throat and the other over my heart. I still needed something to hold onto, gripping his wrists to ground me as air finally felt like it was returning.

"That's it, sweet boy. You're alright, take it easy now. Shhhh..." I felt Castiel's lips on my exposed neck and he lingered purposefully on his bite mark.

Could I speak a full sentence yet? "Alpha?" My throat felt so dry.

"Yeah, omega, I'm right here. Are you alright?"

Not knowing what possessed me, I released one of his wrists and pulled the collar of my shirt down. 

"I need you to bite me again, Castiel. Please, right now." I could hear my own desperation.

Without hesitation, Cas turned me around to face him and leaned in to bite me hard, lining his teeth up over his original bite. He ground his pelvis against mine, layers of clothes in the way of feeling more of his skin on mine.

The bite hurt for less than a millisecond before the endorphins released and I groaned. Relief flooded over me, the pain in my head and behind my eyes slipped away. The panic ebbed away and was replaced with something so much better.

I reached up to try to get Cas's shirt off so I could reach his bite mark too. I felt him lick my neck and growl. He pulled back to look me in the eyes, a few drops of my blood on his bottom lip. His eyes were fully Alpha red, his mouth slightly open as he breathed. He thumbed away a few stray tears from my face. I didn't even know I had cried. Either from anger, frustration, or relief, I wasn't sure.

"Gold..." he muttered, his gaze felt like he could see my soul. Maybe he actually could. 

Cas kissed me as he unbuttoned his shirt, the coffee he'd had earlier still lingered and he tasted so perfect. I pulled my shirt over my head and immediately leaned back in to bite him back.

Fucking mine.

Castiel unbuttoned both our pants, and picked me up to push me back onto the dresser. He pulled off my jeans and boxers, then shoved his own pants to the floor before stepping back in between my legs to grind into me and kiss me more.

It had only been three days since my heat, three days since we ganked the rogues. Three days too fucking long since he'd touched me. I stopped to take a closer look at where he'd been shot, barely a scratch was left of the memory.

"They're dead, Dean." Cas whispered, knowing I was thinking about the past week's events. "You're still mine and no one gets to take you away from me. I belong to you and no one else, do you understand?"

I nodded before taking his mouth again. "Fuck me, Castiel." I begged against his lips. "Take me and don't let go."

The Alpha pulled my legs around his waist and picked me up to haul me over to the bed, not letting anything on the floor get in his way. I saw a little puddle of slick left behind on the dresser as he carried me over. I smiled as I licked and sucked the side of his throat, turned on and loving how my Alpha took care of me.

He sat us in the center of our nest, running his hands and lips over every bit of skin he could reach. The feeling of his skin on mine took any lingering pain away and I still wanted more. I didn't want him to take anymore time; I sat up further in his lap to position his cock and finally, finally slid all the way down.

"Omega. Fuck, you're so beautiful like this. Needy and hot and perfect." Cas's huge hands on me aided me to pull up then push back down.

"I think you've", I was panting for different reason now, "said that before, Alpha."

"And I'll continue to say it for all time." He gasped out as I welcomed him inside over and over. I tasted Cas's lips and tongue, feeling that tightness in my lower stomach already threatening to take over. Alpha was hitting something deep inside at just the right angle, the precipice of release so close.

"I should have known this was what we needed, omega. Our bond needed to be strengthened just like this. I neglected your omega instincts after everything that's happened without realizing it." His perfectly punishing pace didn't change, his hands now gripping my ass.

"Don't... mmmphh... This is perfect, Cas. We're good. Promise." I felt his knot forming, expanding and threatening to pop and hold me tight.

"Do it, Cas. Knot me. C'mon baby." I whined and writhed, not wanting it to end but needing that knot more than anything.

Cas growled again and took my cock in his hand as we moved. I licked a long path up over his Adam's apple, feeling everything in us both tightening more until I couldn't hold back anymore.

I felt his knot catch and Cas continued to frantically pump into me as much as he could as I all but screamed into his shoulder. The orgasm we shared knitted our fledgling bond back to where it was like the first time I was marked as his.

"Oh Dean..." Alpha was rarely out of breath like this. I smiled and kissed him, feeling a million times better than I had all day.

"I love you, Castiel Novak." I whispered into his ear.

Castiel scooted us up the bed carefully so he could lie back on the pillows. My knees stayed on either side of his hips, but feeling him caught inside me as I leaned down to rest my head over his heart was one of the best feelings in the world.

"I love you too, my Dean." he said, a satisfied sigh rumbled through him. He reached up beneath his pillow and pulled out a tiny navy blue box, placing it on his chest in front of my face.

I sat up and eyed him. "What... Cas, when did you get that?"

"I had Gabriel help me pick it out and he brought it with him the night the rogues were here. I had wanted to have one for you the night we mated, but we were a bit too busy. I didn't want to focus on anything but you at the time. I know it's more of a human tradition, but what can I say?" he had the balls to smirk as he opened up the velvet box and pulled out a thick silver band.

"I figured stainless steal would suit you best; you're my unbelievably strong and hard-working omega, not some dainty wolf. I know we are already mated, but I want you to wear this, Dean. Will you marry me? Would you be Dean Novak?"

"Hell yeah! Gimme." I smiled with all teeth and Castiel laughed as he placed the ring on my left hand.

"Perfect fit." he said. 

I shifted my hips, gently tugging his knot, "Well, you're not wrong."

"Oh now you're just being cocky." he gripped my hips.

"I'm sorry," I lied and shifted again, causing him to groan my name. "What was that about cock?"

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better, baby." Cas ground out, clearly trying to not to push up into me. Not that he could, I don't think. I wasn't ready to let his knot deflate just yet.

"Yeah, what a weird fucking day. By the way, did you ask Benny and Garth to come in here and pack for me?"

"I certainly did not, and I will be having a chat with them later about boundaries and personal space. Sam will be included, of course."

"Good, that panic attack was no joke. Seriously, it was like they wanted me gone. I thought they were my friends, and it felt like they were shoving me out the door."

"They did go a bit too far, but I don't think they meant to be assholes. I do need to get us home to Novak territory soon. I've been here for a bit longer than I anticipated."

"Shit, I'm sorry, Cas. If I'd have realized you needed to be home, we'd have left sooner."

"No baby, don't apologize. We didn't plan on being attacked or your being ill." he paused to pull me down and rest back on him again. "Wait, you're okay with leaving your childhood home to come home with me?"

"Of course. I knew it would happen eventually. I guess I got so caught up in us, I forgot you have your own Pack duties to take care of. It felt like you had moved in here, really. How long has it been since you came here for the pack parties?"

After a moment of practically hearing the numbers churning in Cas's head, he said, "Six weeks, four days, and sixteen hours."

"Shit, alright we'll start going through all my things, packing up what comes and leaving what stays. Vacation's over for us. I can be ready in like two days, I think. What do you think?"

"I'll let Gabriel know and we'll talk to Sam later tonight if you're up to it."

"I don't know, Alpha, we might be stuck here for bit." I teased.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas leaned his head back, looking up at me with his chin on my sternum. I ran my fingers through his already chaotic dark hair, purring to the feeling of his skin on mine.
> 
> "Did you mean what you said before dinner, Omega? Do you want my children that much?" That voice was so deep, I felt it rumble through me as he spoke. "You've said so before, but I like hearing you say it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Missed you guys. That series finale was..... a lot and yet not enough. Good Jack, help us all. 11/19 was a weird night, that's for sure. I fell asleep early, had a Supernatural-related nightmare, watched the 19th & final episode I had set to record (starting them at 4:30AM), then was actually able to fall back to sleep and had another Supernatural-related nightmare right before I had to be up for work.
> 
> If you're still here waiting for an update, thank you for your unwavering patience.
> 
> Mad love to you as always. I hope you are doing well after the last episode of our favorite show.
> 
> Please note the updates to the tags. Consensual/Romantic adult content below.

Before dinner later that night, Cas and I sat close at the kitchen table as I was finally able to hold my niece. I swear her sweet little face lit up the room, I couldn't stop staring down at her. My face hurt from the smiling, but it just got bigger when Claire happily suckled a bottle while Cas pretended to nibble at her toes through her blanket.

Crowley was somewhat upset that we missed our follow-up with him earlier that day, of course. He actually "tsk"ed at me like a child as he checked my eyes and heart rate while still holding a baby. Castiel let it slip about my migraine returning and Crowley actually huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Boy, I told you to call me if you were in pain." he snipped. "I will let you off the hook this time, as you seem back in tip-top shape, but YOU--", he pointed a finger at my Alpha, "should have at least told me sooner. Good Fenrir, you'd better take care of him when he's in your home pack lands." Crowley smirked just as Castiel was about to defend us. The asshat was messing with us.

"I trust that our beloved Alpha Castiel Novak will take care of Dean as is required and as Dean deserves. There are no doubts, Alpha, I assure you. Thank you for what you have done for Dean and this pack." Crowley reached out to shake hands. After a moment, Castiel took his hand and smiled.

"Thank you for everything as well, and I would have it no other way."

Once Crowley left the kitchen, I set down Claire's empty bottle on the table and lifted her up to my shoulder, patting the length of her little back gently and rocking slowly. Eileen smiled over at us from the stove, a wooden spoon in her hand as she watched us.

Cas leaned over to kiss my temple, breath warm on my skin. He moved down to my ear and whispered,

"Is this what you want, my Dean? A child, so that we could be like this with them?" He put his lips on my ear for a moment before straightening back up in his chair, waiting for my response.

"Definitely more than once, but hell yeah, this is what I want with you." I whispered back as I continued to rock with baby Claire. Images of little boys and girls with my light hair and Castiel's blue eyes passed through my mind.

My daydreaming ended all to quickly as Sam came into the kitchen with Benny and Garth in tow. Both beta's refused to make eye contact and I couldn't help but let loose a quiet growl. I was still kind of pissed at them. For messing up my space, and that they had made my anxiety sky-rocket into a full-blown panic attack.

"It's alright, Dean. Garth and Benny both have something to say, don't you guys?" Sam sat beside me and I handed Claire over to him, watching her fuss then fall right to sleep against her father's chest. Benny cleared his throat as he fidgeted on his feet.

"Dean, I-- We... We both wanted to apologize for stomping around your space, Cher. Truly, we didn't mean to be so disrespectful, and we weren't trying to hurt you in any way. We had meant to try to be helpful while you were sick; we swear we only wanted to help."

Garth chime in.

"It's-- It's true, Dean. We're sorry, and we understand now what we did was wrong. I hope... I hope you can forgive us. We are at your service, whatever you need."

After a moment, looking back and forth between the two men I'd known since I was a kid, I took a deep breath and sighed before standing up.

"Dean?" Cas asked. I looked down at my mate, winking at him before speaking.

"Thank you for apologizing. There is something that I'll need help with. Castiel and I will be the only one's packing up my things from here on out, as you can imagine. The only thing I ask is that you lend us your cars in a couple of days, when we're ready to move. If you help us load up the boxes, and drive with us to the Novak lands, I will be happy. Help us unload boxes when we get there too, of course, then we'll all be good. No foul. Deal?"

Garth and Benny each came forward in turn to shake my hand, thanking me and agreeing to help on my terms. I sat down back beside my Alpha, once they left and leaned my head on his shoulder. Cas took my hand and kissed the palm while rubbing his cheek on my head.

"Sweet boy, that's a wonderful idea, letting them help to make up for their mistake. I would however like to take a little trip with you to the Novak lands tomorrow, let you see our home so you'll have an idea where you want everything."

"I ain't some house decorator, Alpha." I quipped. I looked up to see Cas smile and laughed. "Whatever you want. How about we start packing up after breakfast, have lunch, then head out? Try to get as much done here as possible before then? I don't have much aside from clothes and some trinkets. I don't think I want to keep any of the furniture."

Cas just hummed and nodded against me.

After dinner, Cas and I said goodnight to everyone and headed upstairs early. The sun was almost set, the smallest bit of sunlight coming through the room. Once Cas shut the door behind us, he squinted up at the light green plastic stars all across ceiling.

I held in a laugh and told him to turn the light off as I shut the black out curtains. He muttered an "oh" before letting out a chuckle.

"How have I never noticed you had glow in the dark stars on your bedroom ceiling?" he walked around in the dark to turn on the bedside lamp and set the brightness to a dim setting.

"What can I say, Alpha? This is my childhood bedroom."

Cas pulled off his shirt and sat on the edge of the bed. I pulled off my own shirt, before standing between Cas's spread legs and putting my arms around his shoulders. Kissing over his forehead and brows, as Cas kept a strong grip over my hips.

"I bought those with my allowance when I was twelve. Sam and I went on a pack field trip to a science center and I couldn't leave that gift shop without them. Never had the heart to take them down."

"I like them, Dean. You should bring them with us, put it on our bedroom ceiling." Cas pulled me in closer, running his lips over my collar bones.

"Mmmhhh. Maybe I will."

Cas leaned his head back, looking up at me with his chin on my sternum. I ran my fingers through his already chaotic dark hair, purring to the feeling of his skin on mine.

"Did you mean what you said before dinner, Omega? Do you want my children that much?" That voice was so deep, I felt it rumble through me as he spoke. "You've said so before, but I like hearing you say it."

"Oh yeah, I was serious. I am serious. I want as many kids as you'll give me." I couldn't resist leaning down to kiss Cas, he groaned against me. "Always wanted a big family. It was just me and Sammy and dad since I was four. The pack is family too of course, but in a different way. I always wish we had more siblings, then Eileen came into the family. She is definitely the best thing that's ever happened to my brother, and I'm so happy for them that Claire is here now too."

"But you still want more, don't you?" Cas's hands reached down to pull my pants down. Once they hit the ground, I pulled back enough to push Cas to lie down. I yanked his pants and boxers off in one go, then got on the bed over top of him to sit on his lower stomach.

"Can't help it. I always want more." I looked down at my angel's beautiful face, my hands running over his ribs and down his sides. The ring on my left hand caught the light of the lamp and I paused to stare at it against Cas's skin.

"You can have whatever you want, my Dean. Anything and everything, if I can, you can have it."

"And you? What do you want, Cas?" I looked back up at him.

He reached to pull me down against him, kissing me deep and thorough, exactly the way he knew would leave me breathless.

"I want you, sweet boy. Not just your lovely body, but your heart too. I swore I would never let you go. I want you for the rest of our days, Omega, and that will never change. Any children we have will be loved and cared for too. You are my everything, and I didn't need you to be my true mate to know that. You came into my life and everything just got better. You fit in so perfectly. You are everything I could ever want and more."

What do you say to a declaration like that? Do you say thank you? I felt happy tears well up, but cleared my throat and pushed them down. I sat back up to move back, guiding Cas to slip inside me; sighing in the stretch and hearing Cas groan my name.

"I want you to breed me up, Alpha. Give me as much as you can, and then some. I'm ready if you are."

"Oh, Dean..." he whispered. Cas sat up just enough to flip us over, his larger frame bearing down on me in all the best ways as he mouthed the claiming mark he had deepened earlier and piston his hips.

Cas released my neck and growled hotly in my ear.

"You have no idea what you do to me, do you, Dean? My sweet boy. My naughty little Omega." 

It was almost embarrassing to hear him talk like this while he was filling me up deep and hard. I couldn't do anything but whimper and curse and hold on tight.

"When you are round with child, I won't be able to keep my hands off of you. I feel I should apologize in advance for how insatiable I'll be, but I won't because you can be damned sure it would be a lie." He growled again and angled his hips against me, hitting something inside that caused stars to blip behind my eyelids.

"Fuck, Cas..."

"What was that?" He rolled his entire body into his next thrust. "I didn't hear you, baby."

"Alpha, tur-- turn me around. Want it h-- harder." Talk about senseless. 

Cas was good at this, knew exactly how to strum me until unraveling. He wasted no time in pulling out to manhandle me onto my stomach, lift my hips, and push back into me. Cas used his knees against the mattress as leverage. I yelled into the bed at the new position, lost in the feelings coursing through me. I reached back to hold onto Cas's hands on my hips and turned my head to get some cooler air as he gave me what I wanted. 

"I want you to come for me, Dean. I want you to come hard and squeeze my knot with everything you have."

I tried to say 'Yes, Alpha' but nothing but garbled noises came out. I felt the familiar tightening and tingling all up my body just before the orgasm ripped through me, robbing me of sight and sound; vocal cords completely giving out, as I let loose a silent scream.

With a shout from behind me, Cas's thrusts stuttered as his knot popped and I squeezed onto it with every bit of energy I had left. The feeling of seed being released inside me felt weird as it did every time, but Cas felt so freaking good. I let go of Cas's hands to hold myself up on my elbows as I caught my breath. 

Alpha leaned down to mouth his way up my back to my neck. His chest leaned against me just enough for me to feel his heart pounding along with mine.

After a moment of catching our breath and just feeling damn good, we repositioned ourselves with Cas's knot still caught. His body completley against mine and an arm under my neck, Cas held me tight after covering us up, splaying his free hand over my lower stomach.

"Sleep, baby. We aren't going anywhere for a bit." Alpha nuzzled my exposed throat and I sighed in agreement.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before I realized we had even fallen asleep, I turned my head over my shoulder and opened my eyes enough to see the clock on the bedside table.

7:48AM.

We had slept the entire night away. And we had shit to do. At some point, the Alpha had slipped out of me and I had turned around to half lie on top of him.

"Alpha." I whispered, kissing his jaw and whatever part of his throat I could reach. Cas scrunched up his face and muttered "Not yet." before pulling me tighter against him, his legs holding onto mine.

"It's almost eight, Cas. And I need to pee, like right now."

Without opening his eyes, Cas released me with a grunt, and I all but rushed to the bathroom. Once I'd finished cleaning myself up and washing my hands, I opened the bathroom door to see Cas sitting on the edge of the bed. His hair was up in all directions from my hands in it the night before, clearly not ready to get up as he scrubbed his eyes.

"Morning, Sunshine." I said quietly as I made my way to him. I grabbed a pair of sweatpants for both of us and handed him his pair. Cas stopped me as I was looking for shirts for us both and dropped to his knees at my feet, turning me so he could lean his forehead against my stomach, muttering something so quietly I couldn't understand the words.

"Sweetheart? Wha--?" Then it clicked and the question died on my tongue. He was praying. Oh shit, he was praying I was pregnant.

Not knowing what else to do, I raked my fingers through his hair and across his scalp. I wanted him to have his prayers in peace and let him know I was thinking the same thing. After smoothing his hair back to somewhat normal for the Alpha, he stood slowly and pulled me in, a good morning kiss never felt so good.

"Morning, baby. It it time for coffee already?" He said. He still looked a little tired, but the look on his face was relaxed; he was still reeling from the endorphins like I was. Coffee would do us both some good too.

I just nodded as he took over and found shirts for us to put on. I went to the closet, pulling on a short-sleeved hoodie and half zipped it up before coming out. Cas eyed me from head to toe before opening the door and we went down to the kitchen hand-in-hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Horses?” his voice was almost hopeful.
> 
> “Yeah, baby, we have a few horses. You can live out your fantasy of being a cowboy.” An image of a shirtless Dean in jeans and a cowboy hat astride a giant beast of a horse flashed through my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still around, thank you sincerely for your patience. I was taking some time around my immediate family. Safely during this panned-pizza, of course. Now that February is here, welcome to Pisces season! (My birthday is within the week!) I've been re-reading one of my utmost favorite fics for this pairing called Tor-Valen. Super shout-out to the author Savaial, I love your writing! Inspiration is just recently coming back to me, I still have more in my head to share with this story. I hope you are all safe and well. 
> 
> A slight bit of drama is in this chapter, and it may not be over yet. *le' gasp*
> 
> Mad love to you all.

\--Castiel's POV--

I should have guessed Dean, of all people and regardless of gender or otherwise, would own a muscle car. A black classic beauty I have never actually seen in person. Once he had reluctantly handed me the keys and half-threatened me with the consequences that would come should I get any scratches on the exterior, Dean kissed me soundly and smirked before getting into the passenger seat.

Dean made a show of holding his breath as I backed out of the garage. We headed out into the cooling autumn air. Dean finally sat back in his seat, relaxing and looking out the window as we passed the trees turning colors, dropping their leaves around us.

“It will be fine, Dean. Your car is safe, I promise.”

“Can’t help it, man. This was Dad’s car, sure, but I worked my ass off to keep her pristine. Do you like her?” Dean reached across the bench seat and entwined his fingers with my free hand as I drove off Winchester property.

“I love her, sweetheart. I can tell you’ve taken care of her.” Dean smiled and looked out the window. I resisted the urge to pull over to get his attention back on me, but we still had about thirty minutes left in the drive. I was already verging on obsession with my mate, my instincts testing me every moment of each day.

Changing the subject mostly to keep myself in check, I asked, “Are you ready to see your new home? You’ve met Gabriel, but I think Samandriel will be at the main house when we arrive. He’s mainly in charge of the pack’s accounts and trade, but is very much like another brother to Gabriel and I.”

“Hell yes.” He said, then after a long pause, “I want be honest with you though, Cas.”

“Anything, baby. You can tell me anything.” I assured and brought his knuckles to my lips.

“There’s… There’s a bittersweet feeling to this whole thing. I’m bound to my mate, the love of my life, and I’m moving back home with you tomorrow. Once step closer to being the Pack Mother. I know the Winchester and Novak lands practically touch, but the Main House is where I grew up. Who know I’d meet you? I was content to not be mated when I was a teenager, for Fenrir’s sake.”

“You didn’t think you deserved to be loved.” I stated. There was no question Dean and I had some issues within ourselves. If I’ve learned anything about my Dean and myself for the last few months, we both had some inner workings to do, and would do it together.

“You could say that, Sunshine. I think something in me was just waiting for you, even without knowing who you’d be. So…” he took a deep breath and let it out slow. “Is there anyone within the Novak pack I should worry about? Anyone sketchy or on the verge of going feral that I should avoid?”

I laughed at his gummy smile in my peripheral. Then it hit me and I remembered something, “There’s no one you need to be afraid of or avoid, however…”

Dean scoffed, “Cas, don’t tell me you have a secret girl or guy you forgot to tell me about.”

“Not exactly. There is an omega, a woman. She has somehow come to the decision that she was promised to me a few years ago. Which of course, is not true. She likes to imagine that one day I will court her, and she will become Pack Mother.”

“And I’m going to guess you did not lead her on or initiate this belief for her.” Dean suggested, almost like he is being careful not anger me.

“Oh no, sweet boy, nothing like that. I swear to you there has never been anyone but you and there most certainly never will be. Her name is Lilith, and she went through something like what happened with the rogues.”

Deans scent darkened a bit at the implication of Gadreel and what transpired earlier in our relationship.

“Nothing as dramatic as what happened on your homelands, but Gabriel and I got her out of the situation and took her in. She was originally part of a pack in Texas that we met at a bar Gabriel had dragged me to on a vacation in Austin. She was accosted in the parking lot as we were leaving that night and we got her out of there before it became tragic. Something about the trauma changed her, I think, and she tried latching onto me. I understood the need she had to stay close after what she’d been through, but at no point did I lead her on or let her think we were some destined couple.

“You refused an omega? Geez, Cas, I know you’re hard to resist and all, but how did you keep her away? You’re sex on legs and could have had anyone.” Dean’s scent began to mellow back out to normal slowly. I was grateful for his understanding.

“I told her point blank that while I understood her feelings, but she owed me nothing. I can’t stand people taking advantage of anyone, let alone an omega with no obvious defense training when things like that happen, but I just knew I couldn’t be hers. I had to tell her she wasn’t who I was looking for. Once we got back home from Austin, that’s when Gabriel attended a pack party and showed me that photo of you and him. I was immediately done for when it came to you, no question.”

Dean nodded. “I can see how she fell for you, at least. Where does she stay?”

“She lives in a cabin at the other end of the pack lands from the Main House. She chose it herself at least, she liked being closer to her new friends. She may be on the farm behind the Main House right about now. I think the pumpkins and squash are ready to be harvested. Dammit, I forgot about that.” I laughed. “I love gardening way too much. Maybe I won’t miss the entire season.”

“It’s only mid-October. Can I help with anything? I don’t think I’ll be able to stay couped up.”

“Absolutely, we can make some sugar patties for the bees to have during the colder months. Once we collect their honey, we don’t want to take all of their main food source during the winter.”

“You have bees?” he turned toward me as much as his seatbelt would allow.

“Dean, we have everything. Bees, cows, goats, chickens, ducks… you name it, we probably have it on the farm.”

“Horses?” his voice was almost hopeful.

“Yeah, baby, we have a few horses. You can live out your fantasy of being a cowboy.” An image of a shirtless Dean in jeans and a cowboy hat astride a giant beast of a horse flashed through my mind.

“Don’t think I will ever forget you just said that.” He whispered, a promise indeed.

Before we knew it, we had passed the Novak lands’ sign. The cement beneath us turned into a graveled road once the Main House came into view.

“Woah…” Dean lean toward the dash, eyes wide and mouth turned up into a slight smile as he looked everywhere, almost like how he looks at me when he’s happy. I resisted the urge to puff up my chest that the lands rendered him speechless; our new home was before us and I couldn’t wait to show him everything. There was so much to share with my mate, I wanted him to enjoy everything.

I pulled up to the garage next to the Main House and parked. Dean was still staring at everything without moving; I got out and went to his side to open his door.

I held out my hand. “Come with me, my Dean. Welcome home.” 

Once he got unbuckled and got out, I shut the car door and Dean finally turned all his attention to me.

“Alpha, it’s… It’s beautiful here.” He leaned in to kiss me. I grabbed him by the hips and guided him closer, I couldn’t help it. This was real, he was here with me.

“Yes. Yes, you are. My beautiful Dean, my omega. Home at last.”

“Alpha! Dean! You made it.” Gabriel shouted from behind us. He was leaning out the front door with a giant smile on his face. 

I slowly led Dean up the stairs toward the door so he could continue to look around to his heart’s content. The porch on each of the three floors wrapped completely around and there were several chairs and small tables. I could envision Dean and I lounging out here with coffee and tea whenever we wanted, just watching the sun set.

Gabriel fully stepped outside and took Dean in a tight hug. “Glad to see you didn’t let Cassie keep you much longer. I was beginning to think he wouldn’t come back. Samandriel is inside if you guys are ready to come in.”

“I knew I couldn’t keep him to myself forever. He’s been gone a bit longer than he had intended; I think that’s my fault.” Dean was radiating excitement and I could feel how proud he was through the bond.

“How are you feeling, Dean?” Gabriel looked him up and down, I wanted to playfully growl that he was mine and say how wonderfully he was doing. I moved my hand from Dean’s back to his hip and leaned against him, kissing his temple.

“Much better now. No more headaches now that the hair is gone.” He joked and rubbed the back of his neck, obviously a bit embarrassed from the attention.

“Glad to hear it! You look great by the way. Castiel has been good to you, I’m happy for you guys.”

Dean blushed, “Thanks, buddy.”

Another omega’s scent hit my nostrils, sand and saltwater like the ocean. I knew instantly, a test of faith between Dean and I was coming. And not the first test we’ve had in such a new relationship.

“Alpha Castiel! You’re home, I’m so happy to see you!” A feminine voice said. Lilith, of all people, came bounding around the corner of the house. Her long pale blonde hair was pulled back into a messy braid like Dean use to have, shorter hairs surrounding her face. She had obviously been in the garden, dirt all over her hands and apron. 

Dean tensed up and his perfect scent soured for the second time today. He shifted his feet to move in front of me a bit, half blocking me from the other omega. I rubbed calming hands over the back of both his arms to remind him I was there and that she was no threat.

Her approach slowed once she noticed Dean in my arms. She looked back and forth between us and the smile she had for me faded.

“I’m sorry, Alpha, I didn’t know we had company.” She nodded her head and dipped her body in a slight curtsy, something she was trained to do in her old pack as a greeting. To my surprise, she came closer and all but ignored Dean’s obvious signs to stay back.

Gabriel stepped in front of Lilith in a wordless attempt to stop her advance. He turned back to us, clearing his throat. “Lilith, I’d like you to meet Dean, our new Pack Mother. Alpha Castiel has brought his mate back to see his new home.”

Dean gave a tight smile and nodded his head, body stiff as a board. Shit, he was getting pissed.

“Pack… Mother? Alpha, you’ve been mated?” The disbelief in her voice was palpable. She looked right at me and did not lower her hard gaze as she normally would; a slight challenge that Gabriel’s introduction was some kind of joke. Lilith came even closer and attempted to put her hand on my shoulder. Dean deflected her touch by taking a step back, taking me with him.

I had to think fast and do something.

“I did, Lilith. My Dean is moving here tomorrow officially as my mate. He wanted to see his new home before his things were brought here; get a feel of a new environment and meet the Pack. Please make him feel welcome here, this is a big change for us both.” I put a bit of my Alpha voice into what I was saying, to make her see this was no joke. Dean’s hands were now fisted tightly as his sides.

I had told her numerous times she would not be my mate, and that I felt nothing but friendship with her. This kind of thinking could not continue now that Dean was a permanent fixture in my life and within the Pack.

Gabriel chose to pipe in, “Well, I’m sure the new lovebirds would like to go inside. Lilith, why don’t we go back to the garden and take down inventory of what’s been harvested today?” He gently turned Lilith around by her hand he still held and started walking with her to head back to the garden. Without a word, Lilith followed him, keeping her eyes on us until she was out of sight.

“I’m so sorry, Dean. I didn’t think she would approach us as soon as we arrived.” I led Dean inside to the main foyer, he wasn’t looking around in wonder anymore and avoided my eyes.

“No, I… We guessed she would be here. She just got way too close. Knowing what I know about her, she still made me nervous, I think.” He shook his hands out, releasing his fists at last. Now that he couldn’t hide behind his hair, I could see his expressions clearly. He was still on the defense.

“I think we should take a moment in my rooms before we greet anyone else. Would you like to head upstairs with me?”

Dean nodded and followed me up the stairs and down the hallway. I opened the door and let him in, nervous at his silence. I was fully ready to comfort him if that’s what he needed. The first part of the Pack Alpha’s rooms were similar to Sam and Eileen’s, a small living room with couches and a coffee table.

“Sweetheart?” I asked, careful to keep my scent calm.

“I need to lie down, Cas.” He finally turned to me, looking almost sad. He held out his hand to me. “Please?”

“Of course.” I led him further inside, the bedroom door was open, and the bed was still made as I had left it.

“Listen, Alpha. You warned me about Lilith, I know. But I can’t, no… I won’t. I won’t have her near you thinking she still has a chance. If she comes near you, and so much as thinks about putting her hands on you again…” His shoulders straightened as he sat on the edge of the bed. I stayed back to let him speak.

“I’ve never been like this with anyone aside from Sam when were kids. Some uppity human in a town shop thought we were a couple delinquents because of my long hair and Sam’s ratty flannel shirt he insisted on wearing that day. But having another omega near my mate, pining after you? No, we aren’t doing this again, and not so soon after dealing with Gadreel’s bullshit.” Dean choked out the last few words.

I pulled off my trench coat and hung it up before approaching my defensive mate. He looked up at me, a green fire of possession burned inside Dean. I dropped to my knees at his feet and directed my scent his way.

“Dean, I will tell you everyday if I must, but I love you and only you. No one else gets to come between us. Not Gadreel, and certainly not Lilith. I can’t dismiss her entirely from the Pack lands, but I can assure you there was and never will be anything between her and I. I will speak to her as soon as you are settled. If she refuses to see reason, she will be barred from the Main House and the farm until she understands.”

Dean’s eyes then turned bright gold. His anger still on the forefront was not for me, but for the offending omega that pushed the line too far for his comfort. He started undoing my tie, then pushing my jacket off and unbuttoning my shirt.

“I want these off, Alpha.” He growled as I allowed him to hastily undress me. “I just need to make sure her scent is nowhere on you right now.”

I stood up to pull everything off. Dean ripped his shirt over his head and unlaced his boots. Once he was naked and all our clothes were in a messy pile on the floor, he yanked me into him and fell back on the bed. The kissing was fierce, full of strength and possession. I wanted him to take what he wanted, anything he needed. I was his to command. His hands were everywhere, all over me in his desperation to remind himself I belonged to him.

Each time we parted, I’d whisper to him. “It’s okay, sweet boy. I’m all yours. You have every part of me.”

Dean groaned out his frustrations against my lips and held me tight with his ankles hooked behind my knees, his semi-hard erection against mine. “Mine. She can’t have you. My Alpha. No one else gets to touch you like this but me.”

I growled right back at him, letting him know I agreed with his words. He then flipped us over, sitting on top of me and grinding down in all the right ways. I gripped his hips to hold on through the onslaught. Seeing Dean like this, wanting nothing but me. I’d never be able to put it into words the feelings coursing through me in this moment.

Dean’s skin was hot against me, not unlike he was going into heat. I only had time to think about that for a moment, before he leaned down and rested his teeth on my throat. His hips didn’t stop moving and the sweet glide on his cock against mine got more slippery as his slick eased our movements.

I leaned my head back, exposing my throat in a submissive way, letting him take me however he wanted. I’d yet to experience Dean being this way with me. I didn’t want him to stop.

“Come on me, Dean. Cover me with your scent; show everyone who I belong to.” 

The omega whined low in his throat and ground down harder, I was already seeing stars behind my eyelids. I couldn’t see his face with his teeth on my throat, but the madness in him was surely about to be released and I wanted it all. I reached down and ran my fingers through his slick, pressing gently against his opening. I wasn’t even inside him but could feel Dean tensing up.

Once he finally let go, Dean bit down onto my original mating mark through his orgasm, and that was all I could take before I lost it too. We bought groaned together, feeling the bond between us with our bodies as it strengthened more.

My omega released his teeth to catch his breath and tucked his nose into my collarbone. I didn’t stop touching him as we came down, I ran my hands over everything I could reach. Our scents were at their strongest, mingling perfectly as Dean held on tight. I could see the ring on his left hand as he touched all over my chest and shoulder.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean whispered. “I know you’re mine, I never doubted that.”

“I love you, baby.” I assured him. The adrenaline from his earlier anger and our activities calming down. He sat up a bit to look down at me and smiled before kissing me. I’d never get tired of his lips on me.

“Do you want to sleep, Dean? We don’t have to leave tonight if you don’t want to.”

Dean fully sat back up and really seemed to be thinking about his answer; his eyes were still omega gold. 

“Are you kidding? Now that I have you under me, I don’t think we are going anywhere tonight. A nap sounds good, though. Leave the mess for when we wake up, hmm?” He motioned between our stomachs.

I rolled my eyes playfully before sitting up to maneuver us over so I could lay back on the pillows and drag a sheet over us. Dean moved with me and laid out on top of me once settled, his new favorite way to sleep. I combed my fingers through his hair as he liked to do for me.

“We’ll deal with everything later, sweet boy. Just rest for now. Everything can wait.”


End file.
